Derek Or Luke
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope has not 1 but 2 men fighting for her, will she let Luke into her heart finally or does it now and forever belong to Derek, all bets are off as it's a race to the finish as we see who the best man is for Penelope
1. Chapter 1

Derek Or Luke -Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was sitting behind her computers working her little fingers off trying to help her team in finding the latest unsub but today for some reason her babies were being slow. Penelope tapped her fingers on the table and said, "come on babiessssss, come on", while she was waiting she looked down at one of the many pictures on her desk.

She picked it up and smiled as she ran her finger over the face of her best friend Derek Morgan, she sighed and said, "get over him Garcie, he's your best friend and nothing more, he proved that when he married Savannah and had your adorable nephew". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I loved you hotstuff, oh who are you kidding Garcie you still love him, he's your hotstuff, he always has been and always will be".

Not long after Derek quit working for the BAU a new agent was brought in a Luke Alvez and yes he was handsome but a Derek Morgan he wasn't and Penelope was making it clear to him that she under no circumstance wanted him anywhere around her. Over the past few months calls from and to her hotstuff had become few and far between them and as the conversation came to her mind she recalled it vividly.

Flashback

Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "call him already, he just got busy and forgot", she picked up her cell and dialed her friends number and after a few rings she heard the whining voice of the one and only Savannah Morgan. Savannah rolled her eyes as she said, "well surprise surprise if it isn't Penelope Garcia".

Penelope said, "h h hi Savannah, sorry to bother you but is Derek there"?, she said, "sure but he's busy with Hank", she said, "oh okay, well can you tell him I called"?, she said, "sure will, just like the other thousands of times you've called". Penelope swallowed hard and was getting ready to end the call when she heard Derek say, "give me that".

Derek then came onto the line and said, "hiya sweetness, how are you"?, she said, "I'm okay sug, sounds like you've got your hands full", he glanced over his shoulder and saw his wife glaring at him and he said, "yeah, kinda but I've always got time for you". Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "of course you do, you always have time for her, forget about me, forget about your son but by all means please talk to your so called best friend".

Penelope said, "I think I'll get off here and let you deal with things there", he said, "you don't have to do that baby girl", she said, "ohhhh but I think I do, go be free my love and we'll chat later". Derek said, "okay sweetness, I love you", she said, "I love you to" and the last thing she heard before his cell cut off was him saying, "why do you always do that".

She knew that Derek and Savannah had been having problems lately but she didn't hear that from him she had heard that from Spencer who had volunteered to babysit so the Morgans could get a night out. When they came home early Savannah stormed off and that left Derek and Spencer alone downstairs and Derek filled him in on everything that was going on and she had to admit that when Spencer had told her a few weeks later him not telling her but telling Reid about his problems kinda stung.

End Of Flashback

Penelope was pulled back to reality when her babies started beeping, letting her know that they had found what she was looking for, she smiled as she picked up the phone and hit the number. After a few rings she heard, "talk to me Garcia", she rolled her eyes and said, "listen newbie I" and Hotch said, "what were you able to find out Garcia"?, she said, "well bossman I found out that your victims all had one man in common, a Thomas Hanley".

JJ said, "Thomas Hanley, who's that Garcie"?, Penelope said, "he is the mechanic that worked on all of their cars", Luke said, "so he had plenty of opportunity to work on their cars and do something to mess up their cars"?, Penelope said,"you got it newb". Hotch said, "thanks Garcia" as he ended the call.

Luke looked at JJ and said, "I don't get it, I've been with the team for almost 5 months and she still doesn't like me, what gives"?, Emily said, "it's not about you, she still misses Derek, they were and still are the best of friends". He nodded his head and said, "I'm not such a bad guy and if she gave me half a chance she'd see that".

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "how about we worry about Garcia later and focus on getting this unsub before he works on another car"?, the team all nodded their heads in agreement as they ran out of the room. As Luke climbed into the SUV he bit down on his lip and wondered what he could do to maybe melt the ice wall that Penelope had put between them".

Penelope sighed and said, "do you think you're being to hard on him"?, she laughed and said, "nope, sure don't", she looked down at the picture of Derek again and said, "he's not you hotstuff and even though it's been a few weeks since I've heard from you I'm not giving up and letting him close, I can't and won't do that".

A few hours later the team was wheels up and Penelope was packing up her things where she heard a knock at the door, she said, "come in mere mortal", the door opened and Anderson said, "I have a delivery for you Garcia". She said, "a delivery for me"?, he handed her the flowers and said, "yes, somebody sent you some beautiful flowers".

He handed them over and said, "any news from the team"?, she said, "yep, they are wheels up and should be home in a couple of hours", he said, "you must be exhausted, this has been a long one". Penelope said, "exhausted isn't the word, the only thing this tech goddess wants is to soak in a nice hot tub".

Anderson said, "well I won't hold you up, have a good night", Penelope smiled and said, "you to Anderson and thanks for the flowers", he grinned and said, "you are very welcome" as he headed out of her office. She looked down at the card and said, "now who could these be from", she opened the card and said, "hmmmm".

She couldn't help but grin as she read, "BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS FOR A BEAUTIFUL LADY, PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE, HOW ABOUT DINNER AT ALBERTOS TOMORROW NIGHT AT 8"?, she tapped the card to her chin and said, "hmmmmmm, maybeeeeeee". She then grabbed her things and headed home after a long, tiring day.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek or Luke-Ch 2

Penelope sighed as she stepped into her apartment and toed off her shoes, she kicked them aside and said, "gorgeous you are but my tootsies are barkin" as she headed through to the kitchen. She put her flowers on the table and stood there smiling down at them wondering if she should finally ease up on Luke.

She grabbed her wine out of the fridge and poured herself a glass before heading through to the bathroom, she ran herself a bubble bath and then climbed in and took a deep breath as she relaxed her back against the tub. Penelope laid her head against the wall and said, "now this is exactly what I needed".

After finishing her bath she headed back through to the kitchen and grabbed her flowers and carried them through to her bedroom and placed them on the bedside table. She pulled the covers down and climbed in and when she laid down she yawned and said, "alright Garcie it's time to get some much deserved sleep", she then turned her light off and rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes.

The next morning she got up, got dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed off to work, she had decided to accept Lukes dinner offer and wanted to see if she could catch him before they started working on their paperwork. She was all smiles as she stepped off the elevator and headed toward her office.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that her friends hadn't made it in yet, not even Hotch was in the office, she bit down on her lip and said, "wonder what's up" as she headed into her lair and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down behind her babies and started warming them up.

Penelope picked up her coffee cup and said, "think I'll head to the lounge and get a cup of coffee, looks like it's going to be a longgggggg day". When she got ready to open her door she heard a knock on the other side, she stepped back and said, "enter, mere mortal", when the door opened up she couldn't help but smile when she saw her best friend Derek Morgan standing there and he said, "since when am I a mere mortal, goddess"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "never sugar shack, never".

He stepped inside and said, "where were you going baby"?, she said, "momma needs caffeine", he said, "thought so that's why I brought you thisssss" as he handed her a cup from her favorite café. She said, "ohhhhhh momma likes, momma definitely likes".

Derek laughed and said, "I've missed you sweetness", she said, "I've missed you to sug but what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "well sweetness I'm moving back here, well technically I moved back lastnight, late lastnight".

Penelope said, "where's Hank and Savannah"?, he said, "Hank is with momma and I don't know or care where Savannah is right now". She held up her hands and said, "what happened honey, what's wrong"?, he said, "well P, I filed for divorce and sold custody of Hank".

Penelope said, "and why's that"?, he said, "well she's pregnant", Penelope said, "that so doesn't sound like the hotstuff I know and love". Derek shook his head and said, "the baby isn't mine, she cheated on me with a doctor from the hospital she was working at".

She put her hand on his arm and said, "awwww handsome, I'm so sorry", he said, "don't be goddess, I'm not", Penelope opened her mouth to speak when their was another knock at the door. She said, "come in", the door opened and Luke stepped in and said ,"Garcia have you thought about my invite" and he sat Derek standing there and said, "ohhh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company".

Derek held out his hand and said, "Derek Morgan", he said, "Luke Alvez", Penelope said, "you're not interrupting anything Luke, it's okay". Derek said, "well sweetness I'll catch ya later, I need to talk to Hotch about something", Luke said, "we rode up together on the elevator and he was heading toward his office".

Derek said, "thanks man" as he headed out the door, he was getting ready to close the door when he heard his baby girl, the woman he came home for say, "yes Luke I'd love to go out tonight". Derek bit down on his lip and said, "this can't be happening to me, not again" as he closed her door and headed to talk to Hotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek or Luke-Ch 3

Hotch was sitting behind his desk working on his paperwork when Derek knocked on the door, he smiled and said, "Morgan, come in". Hotch stood up and said, "it's good to see you, how is everything"?, Derek said, "well Hotch to make a long story short Savannah cheated on me and got pregnant and I filed for divorce and custody of Hank".

Hotch said, "I'm sorry to hear about Savannah", Derek said, "thanks man", Derek said, "and their is another reason that I stopped by today". Hotch nodded his head and said, "I'm listening", Derek said, "I'd like to get my job back, is that possible"?, Hotch smiled and said, "it sure is, it will just take you filling out some paperwork and talking to the new director but it can be done".

Derek smiled and said, "when can we start this"?, Hotch said, "right now" and the two of them stood up and headed out of his office. As they were walking down the stairs Penelope and Luke were walking up the stairs and she said, "Hotch, we just got a case, a bad one".

He nodded his head and said, "go ahead and brief the team and I'll be there in a few minutes", she said, "on it bossman" as her and Luke headed on into the round table room. Derek then looked at Hotch and said, "how long has that been going on"?, Hotch said, "what"?, Derek said, "since when has baby girl and this new cat, this Luke been dating"?, Hotch laughed and said, "I'm not sure but it's definitely new".

Derek smiled and said, "good to know", Hotch said, "well if you want her, I'd tell her", Derek said, "what are you talking about man"?, Hotch said, "come on Morgan, you and Garcia belong together and you have for years and if Savannah hadn't gotten pregnant with Hank you never would have married her".

Derek said, "you're right, I mean I loved her but not the way I loved, well love baby girl", Hotch said, "you've still got time but you better act fast". Derek said, "don't worry man I will, I will" as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward the directors office.

A few minutes later Derek and Hotch walked out and Derek said, "thank you for standing up for me in there", he said, "not a problem, you're one of the best agents I've got". Derek said, "sorry that I can't go with you guys this case".

Hotch said, "yeahhh I bet you are", he laughed and said, "don't tell the others that I'm back yet, I want to surprise them with the news". Hotch said, "no problem but since we'll be wheels up in a few minutes this will give you some time to spend with Garcia".

Derek grinned and said, "don't I know it man, don't I know it" as they stepped off the elevator, Hotch said, "well I've got to get to briefing, I'll see you when we get back". Derek held out his hand and said, "thanks again man, I appreciate it", Hotch grinned and said, "welcome back Morgan, welcome back" before he walked up the stairs and headed toward the round table room.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip and grinned as he headed toward the elevator, he had some paperwork to do and then he was going to concentrate on winning the heart of the one woman that has always owned his and that's his baby girl, his goddess, his Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek or Luke-Ch 4

Penelope was exhausted by the time she got home, she stuck her keys in the door and pushed her door open and stepped inside. From the minute she stepped into the house an amazing aroma was coming from her small kitchen so she stepped inside and said, "hello"?, Derek grinned and said, "come in sweetness, come in and see what your hotstuff has prepared for you".

Penelope put her things down and toed off her shoes before making her way into the kitchen, she said, "handsome, how did you get in here"?, he said, "I still have my key, remember"?, she laughed and said, "everything smells delicious, what are you making for us"?, he said, "only your favorites".

She raised the lid that was covering her plate and saw chicken alfredo, baked potato and salad, Derek said, "anddddddd I fixed double chocolate cheesecake for dessert". Penelope said, "awwww sugar, you didn't have to do all of this for me".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "of course I did, you're my baby girl and I've missed spending time with you and then their is the little fact that I happen to love you justtttttt a little bit". Penelope said, "and I happen to love you a little bit to" as he pulled her chair out for her to sit down.

She sat down and he said, "allow me madam" as he poured her a glass of wine, she took a sip and said, "ohhhhh that's yummy", he laughed as he sat her plate down in front of her. Penelope said, "I really have missed you handsome", he winked at her and said, "and I've missed you gorgeous, you will never ever know just how much".

As they ate their meal Penelope said, "I'm really sorry about Savannah", he looked at her and said, "don't be baby girl, I'm not". She took a sip of wine and said, "soooooo when am I going to get to see Hank"?, he grinned and said, "wellllllll I have you know that we are a packaged deal, if you see him you have to see me to baby girl".

Penelope said, "the sacrifices I have to make", Derek winked at her and said, "that's right, that's right" as he took another bite of his food. Penelope and Derek laughed and talked and talked and laughed like they hadn't in years as they spent the evening together.

Derek walked over to the couch and said, "and I have a surprise", she clapped her hands and said, "goodyyyyy goodyyyyyy, what is it"?, he grinned and said, "I brought a movie and was hopinggggg that maybe just maybe we can watch it together", she sighed and said, "another sacrifice I guess"?, he laughed and said, "I guess so".

He reached over and took her hand in his and said, "baby girl we need to talk", she turned in the seat so that she was looking up at him and said, "talk, about what"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "about us". She swallowed hard and said, "us, what about us hotstuff"?, he said, "baby I" and his cell started ringing".

He took it off his belt and said, "it's momma", he said, "yeah momma, is something wrong"?, Fran laughed and said, "no honey Hank just wanted to say goodnight to his daddy before he went to bed'. Derek smiled as he put the cell on speaker and said, "good night baby daddy loves you".

Hank giggled and said, "nigh nigh wub ewe", Penelope covered her mouth and whispered, "that's so sweet", Fran said, "say nigh nigh to Penelope Hank". Hank took a big breath and said, "nigh nigh peen ohh peeee", Penelope said, "good night little man, I'll see you soon" and as the call eneded they heard him giggling.

Derek said, "I told him about you every night", she said, "y y you did"?, he reached up and caressed her cheek and said, "of course I did, he loves you as much as I do" and before she could say anything else he leaned in and ever so gently pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek or Luke-Ch 5

When she first felt his lips on hers she didn't know what to do but when he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she responded by wrapping her arms around him. He smiled against her lips before they pulled apart and when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that", she felt her heart racing and she said, "w w w what was that"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "that was me finally showing you how I feel".

She jumped up and headed across the room and said, "I I I", Derek said, "what's wrong, I thought you wanted this, wanted me"?, she said, "I do, I did, I do", he said, "am I to late, are you with somebody"?, she said, "no, not technically but". Derek said, "are you with that Duke guy from earlier today"?, she laughed and he said, "what's so funny"?, she said, "my handsome hunk of sexual chocolate his name is Luke and now we are not together but he did ask me out for dinner when they get back from their case".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "sooooo then it's not to late for us"?, she said, "u u us"?, he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes and he said, "yes, us, I love you, it's always been you". Penelope said, "but you married Savannah and had Hank", Derek said, "I married her because she was pregnant with my child", Penelope said, "but you stayed with her for almost 3 years".

Derek said, "after I quit the BAU at first things were alright but then she got to where all she did was nag at me", Penelope said, "awwww I'm sorry hotstuff", he said, "like I told you before I'm not sorry, not sorry at all". He slid his hands down her arms and pulled her closer and said, "I've missed you so much sweetness", she said, "and I've missed you to angelfish", he then leaned in and claimed her lips with a soft and loving kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "wow, a girl could get use to this", he sighed happily as he slid his hands down her body resting them just over her butt and he said, "good, that's what I want, I want you to get use to it". She laughed and said, "Derek can I ask you something"?, he said, "you can ask me anything", she took a deep breath as she tried to work up the courage to speak.

He stood there looking her in the eyes and she finally said, "why didn't you call me and tell me what was happening"?, Derek said, "I wanted to, ohhh how I wanted to but I didn't want to drag you into my problems". Penelope said, "and now, now what do you want"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I want you, me and Hank to be a family", her mouth flew open and she said, "r r really"?, he said, "yes really baby girl, I want you more than ever".

Meanwhile on the jet Emily looked at Luke and said, "soooooo how did the flowers go over"?, he smiled and said, "good and she even agreed to give me a chance, we're going out to dinner when the case is over". JJ said, "what about Derek"?, he said, "what about him"?, Reid said, "they have been in love with each other for years and now that he's back it's only a matter of time before they get together".

Luke said, "I care about Penelope and she's definitely worth fighting for", Dave smiled and said, "kitten is a beautiful person on the inside and the outside, wouldn't you agree"?, he sighed and said, "that I would". Emily and JJ looked at each other and both wondered just who would win Penelopes heart, would it be the man she's been in love with for almost 10 years or the man that would love to take his place, now only time would tell".

Derek and Penelope had settled comfortably on the couch and were watching a movie, they were sharing the popcorn bowl and when their hands touched Derek felt his heart racing. They looked at each other and he said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to Derek but", he put an end to her rambling by claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek or Luke-Ch 6

They reluctantly pulled apart when Dereks cell started ringing, he sighed as he saw "Savannah" flashing on his ID, he looked at Penelope and said, "I've got to take this". She nodded her head and watched as he walked across the room and said, "yes Savannah", she didn't know what Savannah was saying but it was obvious from the look on Dereks face that it wasn't good.

She sat back on the couch and started watching tv when her cell started ringing, she picked it up off of the table and grinned when she saw "Luke" flashing. Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Derek was still on the phone so she bit down on her lip and then said, "hey Luke", Derek heard her say Luke and he turned around and saw the huge smile on her face.

Luke said, "we'll be landing in a few minutes but I wanted to call you and see how your night was going", she said, "it's going good, Derek and I are" and Luke said, "ohhhh you're on a date with Morgan"?, she said, "nooooooo, we're not on a date, well not a date date, we're having one of our movie nights". Luke said, "sooooooo does that mean that we're still on for when I get back"?, she said, "yep, sure does".

He said, "so Derek being back doesn't change things between us"?, she glanced over her shoulder when Derek said, "I TOLD YOU NO SAVANNAH AND I MEANT IT". She stood up and walked across the room and said, "things have definitely changed since he got back but I still want to go out on that date with you".

Luke smiled and said, "you do"?, she said, "of course I do", he said, "good because I'm looking forward to it to Penelope, I want to get to know you better, a lot better". She blushed and said, "I'd like that to", she turned when she heard Derek say, "you'd like what sweetness"?, Penelope motioned for him to wait a minute and then she said, "oh okay Luke, well call me if ya need anything".

Luke said, "what if I just get lonely, can I call you then to"?, she said, "uh uh yeah sure", Luke laughed and said, "I'll talk to you soon Penelope". She said, "soon Luke" and then after the call ended Derek said, "are you still going out on that date with him"?, Penelope said, "well Derek I said I would before you came back so it wouldn't be fair for me not to go".

Derek said, "so nothing I said to you meant anything"?, she put her hand on his arm and said, "of course it did but I don't think" and Derek said, "are you falling for him, am I losing you to this Luke guy"?, her mouth flew open and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get anything to come out and Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, you and I are destined to be together".

He then leaned in and kissed her lips gently, she closed her eyes and moaned against his lips as he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His hand slid up under the hem of her shirt and started caressing the soft skin of her stomach, she jumped and pulled away and said, "wait, stop".

Derek said, "what's wrong, I thought you wanted this, wanted us"?, she said, "I don't know what I want", he said, "baby girl I" and her cell started ringing again. Derek said, "you better get it that might be loverboy again Garcia", he then ran his hand over his head as she said, "ohhhh it is, it's a man that I love as a matter of fact".

He said, "oh it is is it"?, she nodded her head and said, "what can I do for you Reid"?, Derek rolled his eyes and knew that he had freaked out over nothing. When her call ended she said, "I have to go in I've got to do some searches", Derek said, "I'm so sorry, can you forgive me"?, she said, "are you a little pea green there handsome"?, he said, "as a matter of fact I am".

She said, "y y y you are"?, he said, "of course I am, I'm jealous of anybody that gets to spend time with you, touch you, hold you". Penelope touched his cheek and said, "I would love to stay but I've got to go", he grabbed his keys and said, "I'll drive you back to the BAU", she said, "no, no you won't, I want you to go home to that beautiful little son of yours and we'll get together again soon".

Derek quickly said, "lunch, tomorrow, you and me"?, she said, "okay sugar shack, lunch tomorrow you and me", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you goddess, it's always been you". She said, "I'll see you later angelfish", he nodded his head as they turned everything off and put the leftovers up before heading out of her apartment.

He walked her to her car and opened her door and said, "be careful gorgeous", she winked at him and said, "always handsome, always" before sliding inside and starting the engine. Derek stood there watching and waving as she pulled out of her parking spot and disappeared out of sight, as he climbed into his truck he blew out a deep breath and said, "this might be harder than I thought" he then started the engine and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek or Luke-Ch 7

Penelope sighed as she rubbed her temples, she didn't know what to do, she was finally softening towards Luke and now her hotstuff, her best friend, the man that stole her heart is back in the picture. She blew out a deep breath as her phone rang, she hit the button and said, "speak and be heard superfriends", Luke laughed and said, "Hotch wanted me to call and see if you were able to find anything yet"?, she said, "I'm still waiting on my babies to cooperate".

Luke said, "that's cool, can you hit us back when you hear something"?, she said, "uhhhhh Luke", he said, "yeah"?, she said, "nothing", he said, "talk to me Garcia", she said, "have I ever told you that I hate profilers"?, he grinned and said, "yes you have now spill it". She said, "it's about Derek", Luke said, "are you canceling our date"?, she said, "what, no, no of course not, it's just things are complicated".

Luke said, "complicated how"?, she said, "how about we talk about this when you get back"?, he said, "sounds like a plan" and just as he was getting ready to end the call her computers started beeping. She said, "wait Luke". He said, "did you get something"?, she said, "indeed I did, yours truly found out that the sheriffs brother Richard was arrested 2 years ago for harrasement and attempted rape".

He listened as Penelope said, "the charges were dropped", Luke said, "who pressed the charges"?, she let her fingers to the walking and then she said, "Natalia Young". He said, "wait, that name sounds familiar", Penelope said, "it should, her and the other victims were in the same graduating class in high school and they all graduated when a younger boy Brian Wallace was tied up and beaten before he was stuffed into his locker".

Luke said, "whatever happened to Brian"?, she did a little more searching and said, "it's like he fell off the face of the earth", Luke said, "what about a last known address"?, she said, "hang on just a sec". He couldn't help but smile when she said, "that would be 543 Humingbird Lane, which is about 4 miles away from the police station", before the call ended Luke said, "thanks Garcia, see ya soon", she said, "that you will Luke, that you willlllll".

Derek had played with his son and gave him a bath before tucking him into bed, Fran stood in the door and watched her son and she couldn't help but smile. Derek stepped out into the hall and said, "what's that smile for"?, she said, "you're such a good daddy", he said, "thanks momma, that means a lot", she said, "your dad would be so proud of you, proud of the man you've become".

Derek sighed and said, "momma I don't know what to do about baby girl", Fran said, "talk to me baby boy, what's the problem"?, Derek said, "their is this new man, the new member of the team, this Luke". Fran grinned and said, "ahhhhh and this Luke is making a move on Penelope, a move that you were afraid to make before, am I right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, that would be correct", causing Fran to laugh.

He sighed and said, "she's suppose to go out on a date with this Luke when the team gets home from this latest case", Fran said, "well then you better be telling her how you feel". Derek said, "I did", Fran said, "andddddd"?, he said, "she loves me but everything is all messed up now because of the whole Savannah crap", Fran nodded her head and said, "try spending more time with her, take her out for a drink, dance, talk, just do the things that you two use to do".

Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma", he stood up and headed toward the door and she said, "where are you going"?, he said, "can you watch Hank, I'm going to go spend some time with Penelope"?, she said, "of course, go and win your baby girl". Derek laughed and said, "that's the plannnn" as he headed out the door closing it gently behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek Or Luke-Ch 8

Penelope sighed as she walked into her apartment, she toed off her shoes and said, "it feels so good to be home", she walked through her apartment and quickly changed into something more comfortable. As she was walking back through her apartment a few minutes later she heard a knock at her door, she looked at her watch and said, "who could that be"?, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and whispered, "Derek".

She unlocked the door and pulled it open and said, "hotstuff, is everything alright"?, he said, "not really, can I come in"?, she said, "sure" and stepped aside, letting him come in. He took off his coat and she said, "would you like something to drink, I have juice, beer, wine anddddd I have a bottle of Scotch that Rossi gave me for Christmas'.

He smiled and said, "just give me something strong", she winked and said, "I'll be right back", she came back carrying 2 glasses and the bottle of Scotch Rossi gave her. She poured some in both glasses and then handed his glass and sat down and said, "now spill it sugar shack, what's got you out so late"?, he downed the glass and poured himself another and said, "us".

She sat back and said, "us, what about us"?, he said, "I love you", she said, "I know angelfish, it's just that", he said, "I know, I know, everything is complicated", she nodded her head in agreement. He downed his glass and watched as she downed half of hers and refilled her glass before he said, "I won't give up on us".

Penelope said, "I'm not asking you to, I just, I need time", he said, "is Luke going to give you time"?, she said, "Derek are you, is my chocolate Adonis a little big green, are you jealous"?, he said, "yes, yes I am". He put his hand on hers and said, "I'm jealous of anybody that gets to spend time with you, time I missed because I was a fool".

She listened as he said, "I loved Savannah but not the same way I love you", she squeezed his hand and said, "Derek I" and he then put his finger over her lips and said, "please listen to me". Penelope nodded her head and then when he removed his finger she reached and grabbed her glass and downed it.

Derek said, "when I found out Savannah was pregnant I was getting ready to break things off with her and finally, finally tell you how I felt but when she told me I was, well I was" and Penelope said, "shocked"?, he said, "totally shocked". He looked her in the eyes and said, "I've been in love with you since the first day I met you, I mean what's not to love, right"?, she giggled and said, "right".

Derek swallowed hard and said, "all I'm asking is that you give me a chance, give us a chance, the same chance you're giving Luke, can you do that sweetness, can you give me that, give us that"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and whispered, "yes". Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Meanwhile on the jet Emily said, "sooooo are you call PG and let her know that we're on the way home"?, he shook his head and said, "nahhh, I'll just go over to her place in the morning and surprise her with breakfast". JJ said, "awww that's sweet", he grinned and said, "I'm just so glad that she's finally giving me a chance ya know"?, Reid looked up from his book and said, "Luke don't get me wrong, I like you but Derek is her, well he's her" and JJ and Emily said, "hotstuff"?, Reid laughed and said, "exactly, they've been through a lot together, they've always been there no matter what".

Luke said, "he hasn't been there for her lately though has he"?, Reid said, "no, no he hasn't but he's been going through a lot with Savannah, a lot that he hasn't told anybody". JJ said, "obviously he's told you", Reid said, "yes he did and I promised I wouldn't tell anybody Jayje, not even you", she reached over and gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm not going to try to get you to tell me, if and when Derek wants us to know what happened, he'll tell us".

Reid winked at her and said, "I love you", she laughed and said, "I know", Luke said, "we're not in a competition, me and Derek, we both just" and Emily said, "want the same woman". Luke said, "well then I guess we are in competition", Dave said, "just take things slow with her son", he smiled and said, "don't worry I will Rossi, I will".

Hotch said, "what are you going to do when Derek picks up his game and fights for Penelope"?, Luke said, "well if that happens may the best man win", Dave said, "touche kid but let me warn you Derek Morgan won't give up on Penelope". Luke nodded his head and said, "noted but on the other hand Rossi, neither will I", Dave then grinned as he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek Or Luke-Ch 9

Derek woke up with a smile on his face, he had finally gotten everything off of his chest but by the time everything was out in the open him and his baby girl had downed an entire bottle of Scotch. Penelope refused to let him go home so he helped her to bed and decided to sleep in her bed with her because he was just to drunk to make it back to the couch.

He got up and even though his head was busting he walked through the apartment and grabbed 2 aspirin and got some water and said, "this headache was sooooo worth it". He looked around the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee, he said, "well I've got time to grab a shower' so he headed through to the bathroom and when the hot water hit his body he felt a sense of release.

Luke was all smiles as he pulled away from the bakery, he knew that Penelope loved chocolate muffins so he grabbed some and 2 cups of coffee before making his way toward her place. He couldn't believe that after all of the months of being called newbie and newb he was finally just Luke, he had worked hard to show her that he was a good person and one that deserved her trust.

Derek got finished with his shower before his clothes got finished washing so he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out of the bathroom and headed back through to the living room. He poured himself a cup of coffee and was getting ready to head into the bedroom to wake his baby girl up when somebody knocked on the door.

He put the coffee down on the table and made his way over to the door, he unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal a shocked Luke who said, "Morgan, what are you doing here"?, Derek said, "I stayed here lastnight". Luke said, "where's Garcia"?, he said, "she's still sleeping Luke, is there something I can do for you"?, he said, "yeah you can tell me what happened here between the two of you lastnight, that's what you can do for me".

Penelope woke up to the sound of yelling coming from her living room, she jumped up and quickly put some clothes on and ran into the living room and said, "Luke, what are you doing home"?, he said, "the case ended lastnight and we got home about 2". She said, "why didn't you guys call and let me know you were coming"?, he said, "I wanted to surprise you but it seems that I'm the one that got surprised".

Penelope crossed her arms over her chest and said, "what does that mean"?, he said, "well I come over to bring you breakfast and spend some time with you and what do I see a half naked Derek Morgan answering the door". Derek looked at her and said, "I had to wash my clothes and I finished my shower before they were done so I put this towel on and came through to get some coffee and that's when he showed up".

Luke said, "likely story", Penelope said, "lastnight Derek came over and we talked and drank and drank and talked and before we knew it we were both drunk, like reallyyyyyyy drunk". Luke said, "and he couldn't call a cab and go home"?, Penelope said, "he could have but I wanted him to stay here so I would know he was safe".

The buzzer went off on her dryer and he said, "excuse me and I'll go put some clothes on", Penelope smiled and said, "okay hotstuff" but as he turned to walk away Luke said, "I'm not finished talking to you". Derek said, "but I'm done listening and if I were you I'd move before I move you son", Luke said, "go for it if you're man enough".

Penelope said, "boys stop it", Derek said, "I didn't start anything it was Don Juan here", Luke laughed and said, "Don Juan, seriously"?, Derek said, "take your hand off of me Luke or I'll move it for you". Penelope said, "Luke, Derek please stop this", Luke looked from Derek to Penelope and then said, "well then move it".

Derek said, "with pleasure" and pushed his hand off his arm and Luke swung at Derek connecting with the side of his face, Penelope screamed and then Derek hit Luke across the face. They exchanged several punches before Penelope threw a pitcher of water on them and said, "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT NOW", they stood there looking at her and she said, "I mean it, Derek get dressed and then I want the two of you out of here".

Derek said, "but", she said, "not now Derek, please just get dressed and go, I need some time, I need to think", he brokenheartedly said, "whatever you want baby girl, whatever you want". She glanced over her shoulder and watched as he disappeared into her bedroom to change his clothes.

Luke cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry Garcia", she said, "yeah, me to", he then stepped out into the corridor and said, "I'm really sorry" and she then watched as he defeatedly walked away. A few minutes later she looked up from the couch and saw Derek reaching for the doorknob, he said, "I'm sorry baby girl", as the tears streamed down her face she whispered, "I know" and then the last thing she heard before she broke down was the sound of the door closing.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek Or Luke-Ch 10

Penelope grabbed her cell and dialed a familiar number and after a few rings she heard, "morning Garcie", all that JJ heard was Penelope crying and she said, "I'll grab Em and we'll be right over". Penelope ended the call and tossed the cell on the couch beside her and laid down and humped up to the pillow and allowed the tears to fall.

Derek walked into casa Rossi and Fran said, "well good morn" and she could tell by the look on her sons face that all was not good so she walked over to him and said, "what happened"?, he said, "she agreed to give me, give us a shot momma and we talked and drank and drank and talked and we'd both had to much to drink and she wouldn't let me leave".

Fran said, "so you spent the night with Penelope"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah but nothing happened, all we did was sleep and then everything changed this morning". Fran listened as Derek spent the next few minutes filling her in on what went on once Luke arrived on the scene at Penelopes apartment.

Luke walked into his place and tossed his keys on the table and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and said, "well it's 5 o'clock somewhere" and downed half of the beer before heading to the living room. As he plopped down on the couch he wondered when he became that guy, the jealous boyfriend, they weren't even dating, not yet and after what happened he doubted that it would ever happen.

Penelope was still crying when JJ and Emily knocked on the door, she waddled across and opened the door and instantly felt her friends wrapping their arms around her. JJ said, "come on honey, let it out, let it all out", the trio stood there for a few minutes and let Penelope get her cry out before they moved over to the couch and sat down".

Emily handed her a tissue and after she had wiped away the tears JJ said, "calm down and tell us what happened, we can't help you if we don't know what's going on". Penelope nodded her head and then spent the next few minutes explaining to them what happened last night and this morning with Derek and Luke.

When she was done Emily said, "so you agreed to not give up on a future with Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did but now Luke is being all nice and sweet and then bam everything changed this morning". JJ said, "so who threw the first punch"?, Penelope said, "Luke did, he punched hotstuff first and then Derek took up for himself, which I totally understood".

Emily said, "butttttt"?, Penelope said, "I'm so confused, I've been in love with Derek since the first day we met and then he gets married to Savannah and they have Hank". JJ said, "and when he moved away you two weren't as close any more and you felt hurt and lonely and when you finally accept that Derek isn't coming back you let Luke in and then Morgan comes back wanting a relationship with you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that would be correct".

Penelope sighed and said, "for so long forever was just a word, something I'd only heard about and Derek was always there for me and when he says forever I believe that maybe, just maybe he's my destiny". Emily said, "and what about Luke"?, she laid her head back on the couch and said, "I don't know Em, I just don't know".

JJ patted her friend on the leg and said, "today is a girls day, no men whatsoever", Emily said, "that's right, we'll give each other mani pedis, we'll veg out and watch movies all day, how does that sound"?, she smiled and said, "thanks girlies, thanks for always being here for me". JJ said, "we love ya Garcie and we'll always, always be here for you" causing all 3 to smile as they then continued making their plans for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek Or Luke-Ch 11

Penelope and the girls were having fun, a night of vegging with them is just what she needed, they were listening to music and dancing when somebody knocked on the door. JJ said, "wonder who that is"?, Penelope said, "can you get it Jayje"?, she said, "sure" and walked across the room and opened the door to see a young delivery boy standing there with a huge teddy bear".

JJ said, "can I help you"?, he said, "yes I have a delivery for a Penelope Garcia", Penelope stepped forward and said, "that's me", the boy smiled and said, "I need your signature right here mam". Penelope signed the paper and the boy handed the huge bear over and said, "here you go mam, have a nice day" before turning around and walking back down the corridor.

Emily said, "awwww it's adorable who's it from"?, she searched for a card and said, "let's see", she opened the envelope and took a deep breath as she readied to read the card. JJ and Emily smiled as Penelope read, "I'M SORRY ABOUT EARLIER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE THAT WE CAN STILL HAVE THAT DINNER, LUKE".

JJ said, "well Garcie, what do you think"?, she said, "I think he's off to a good start that's what I think", Emily said, "that sucker is huge, where are you going to put it"?, she said, "in my room on my dresser that way I can see it all the time". JJ and Emily then watched as she carried it through to her room and did just that, put it on her dresser before returning to the living room.

Penelope picked up her cell and sent a quick text that said, "THANKS FOR THE BEAR AND YES I'D LOVE TO HAVE THAT DINNER, MAYBE TOMORROW NIGHT, WE'LL TALK TOMORROW, PENELOPE". Emily said, "soooo I take it you sent Luke a text thanking him for the bear"?, she said, "I did indeed and I accepted his dinner invitation, we're suppose to talk tomorrow about dinner tomorrow night".

JJ said, "what about Derek"?, Penelope said, "I love him Jayje, I love him with all my heart and", their conversation was stopped by another knock at the door. Emily said, "my turn", she ran across the room and opened the door to reveal another delivery boy, she smiled and said, "can I help you"?, the boy said, "I have a delivery for a Penelope baby girl Garcia".

Penelope grinned and said, "that's me", he said, "I just need for you to sign right here mam", Penelope signed her name and the boy handed her the box and said, "have a nice day mam". Penelope said, "you to" and then she closed the door and carried the box back over to where the girls were and laid it down on the table.

Emily and JJ watched as Penelope took the ribbon off the box and slid the lid back, she said, "ohhhhh they're beautiful", in the box was 2 dozen dark red roses, Penelopes favorite. She picked one up and smelled it and said, "amazingggggg", JJ said, "Morgan has great taste in flowers", Emily said, "and in PG's case, women" causing the women to grin.

Penelope rubbed the rose up and down her cheek and said, "it feels so soft", JJ said, "he loves you Garcie", she smiled and said, "I love him to, so much but what if"?, Emily said, "he's been in love with you for years PG, maybe it's time for you and Derek to finally be together". Penelope smiled and said, "maybe you're right".

She picked up her cell and instead of sending him a text she said, "excuse me for a few minutes girlies" and went through to the bathroom so she could talk to Derek. She closed the door and dialed his number and after a few rings she heard, "hey baby girl", she said, "hey yourself handsome, how are ya"?, he grinned and said, "I'm okay, lonely and missing my girl but I'm okay".

Penelope said, "thank you soooooo much for the roses, I love them", he said, "did you read the card yet"?, she said, "no but I've got it here in my hands right now". She opened the envelope and she read to herself. "I'M SO SORRY FOR TODAY BUT NOT FOR HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, I LOVE YOU BABY GIRL, YOU'RE MY HEART, MY SOUL AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE".

She sniffed and he said, "well, will you give me another chance"?, she wiped away the tear that streamed down her cheek and she said, "yes, yes of course I will". He smiled and said, "that's wonderful, thank you", she said, "I would say that we could spend some time together tonight but I'm having a girls day with JJ and Em".

He said, "what about tomorrow"?, she said, "can't handsome, got plans with Luke", he said, "how about Friday"?, she said, "Friday sounds great to me sugar shack". He grinned and said, "how about I pick you up and we go out for dinner and dancing and then we'll see where things go from there"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "sounds good, I'll see you Friday".

Before the call ended he said, "I love you baby girl", she felt her heart racing as she said, "I love you to", he ended the call by saying, "sweet dreams, I've already got that covered cause I'm going to be dreaming of you tonight". As the call ended Penelope sighed happily and said, "ohhhhh Garcie what have you gotten yourself into here".

She stood up and headed back through the house and JJ and Emily said unison, "welllllllll"?, she said, "Derek and I are going out for dinner and dancing on Friday night". Emily high fived Penelope and said, "way to go PG", JJ grinned and said, "sounds like you are going to be one busy little girl Garcie", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "what am I going to do, I have two great men here"?, Emily said, "just do what your heart tells you to do", she sighed happily and said, "I'm hungry who wants pizza"?, JJ and Emily said, "meeeeee" she giggled as she watched the girls ordering the pizza.

She stood there with the rose in her hand and smiled as it touched her face and whispered, "maybe hotstuff, just maybe it's our time" before rejoining the girls to start dancing again.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek Or Luke-Ch 12

Penelope was sitting at her computers working the next day when she heard a knock at her office door, she said, "come in" and continued working on her searches. She stopped typing when she heard Hank say, "Newlopeeeeeee", she turned around and said, "Hankkkkk" as she opened her arms, catching the little boy in mid air as he jumped into her arms.

He giggled as Penelope kissed his cheeks and said, "I've missed you", he wrapped his little arms around her and said, "hiiiiiiiiiii Newlopeeeee", she said, "hi yourself handsome, how have you been, have you been good"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huhhhhhh". Derek stood in the door with a huge smile on his face as he watched the two of them catch up, he hadn't seen her in a few months but Derek made sure that he never forgot her, he talked about Penelope everyday and showed him pictures and movies of the rest of their family.

Penelope looked up and said, "come in sugar shack", Derek stepped forward and said, "I hope it's alright bringing him in without calling"?, she said, "of course it is, I'm happy to see him any time". He said, "what about me sweetness, are you happy to see me"?, she blushed and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "always angelfish, always".

Hank was all smiles as Penelope rocked him in her arms, Derek pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures, him and Penelope were talking when their attention turned to the door when they heard another knock. Derek opened the door and saw Luke standing there, he said, "come on in man, baby girl was just spending some time with Hank", Luke smiled and said, "so this is the Hank that everybody is talking about"?, Penelope said, "the one and only".

Luke stepped closer and got down on his knees and said, "hi Hank, I'm Luke", Hank smiled and said, "hiiiiii Wuke", Derek grinned and said, "well buddy we better go and let Penelope talk to Luke". Hank jumped into her arms and shook his head no and Penelope said, "it's okay buddy I'll be seeing you soon", he stuck out his little bottom lip and she said, "ohhhh no no no please don't cry".

Derek walked over and said, "buddy it's alright baby girl isn't going anywhere, you'll see her again real soon", he looked up at his daddy and said, "pomise'?, Derek rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "daddy promises". Penelope hugged Hank and said, "bye baby, I love you", Hank giggled and said, "byeeeeeeeeeeeeee lub you", Derek held out his hand and Hank put his little hand in his daddys as they headed out of the room leaving Penelope and Luke alone to talk.

Penelope sighed and said, "I've missed that little boy so much", Luke said, "he's adorable, how old is he"?, she said, "almost 3 and it just seems like yesterday when he was born". He smiled and said, "if you want we can talk about our date later"?, she said, "it's okay, soooo what do you want to do tonight"?, he said, "I was thinking about dinner and maybe some salsa dancing, that is if you're up to it".

She said, "ohhhhh is that a challenge mister"?, he held up his hands and said, "hang on chica", she said, "you did not just call me chica"?, he said, "ohhhh but I did" causing them both to laugh. He said, "so how does my plan sound"?, she said, "sounds good, what time do you want me ready"?, he said, "our reservation is at 7:00 sooooooo how about I pick you up at 6:00 that way we can talk and spend some time alone before dinner".

Penelope said, "sounds good Luke, I'll see you at 6:00", he caressed her cheek and said, "that you will", he turned around and walked back over to the door and then turned and quickly said, "chica" and ran out of the room laughing". She said, "ohhhh you're going to pay for that one Luke", the last thing she heard was him saying, "promises promises" as he disappeared at the end of the hall.

After the searches were over Penelope headed to the lounge to get another cup of coffee and when she got to the door she saw Derek, Hank and Reid sitting at a table eating ice cream. She walked in and Hank smiled and said, "Newlopeeeeeee" as he jumped down from the table and ran across the room toward her, Derek watched as she picked up the little boy and kissed him on the forehead and said, "is that ice cream good"?, he nodded his little head yes as she wiped the leftovers off of his little face.

Derek said, "want some baby girl, it's your favoriteeeeee, it's chocolateeeeee", she winked at him and said, "now hotstuff you know that you're all the chocolate that I'll ever need". He said, "I'm counting on that goddess", she then carried Hank back over to the table and sat down holding him in her lap while he finished his ice cream.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope and Hank together and thought, "this is the way it's suppose to be, me, baby girl and Hank together, one big happy family". He then sat back and sighed happily as he took another bite of his chocolate ice cream and watching as Hank started feeding a few bites of his ice cream to Penelope, as he watched them together he couldn't help but hope that one day soon they would be a real family, a mommy, a daddy and Hank, because that's the way it was always suppose to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek Or Luke-Ch 13

Derek and Hank spent most of the afternoon at the BAU so he could be closer to Penelope, he figured the more time he spent with her the better. He was sitting at Reids desk watching as Reid was showing Hank some magic tricks and he saw Luke heading toward the elevator.

Once he stepped on the elevator Derek said, "I think I'm gonna go see baby girl, are you okay watching Hank for a few minutes"?, Reid said, "yeah, go and talk to Garcia, we're good". Hank waved at his daddy as he walked away heading toward Penelope and her lair.

When he got to her door he took a deep breath and said, "here goes everything" and raised his hand and knocked on her door. He waited until he heard, "come in mortal", he pushed the door open and said, "there you go again calling me a mortal", she turned around in her chair and said, "nonsense, we both know that you're a chocolate Adonis".

Derek walked closer and said, "whatcha doin angel"?, she sighed and said, "working on searches for B team, what are you and my mini chocolate chip doing"?, he got down in front of her and said, "pretty boy is showing him magic tricks right now", she smiled and said, "awwww now that's adorable".

Derek put his hand on her leg and said, "how are you gorgeous"?, she felt her heart racing and she said, "I I I'm fine", he winked at her and said, "I'll say you are". She said, "Derek"?, he said, "yes goddess"?, she said, "what are we doing"?, he said, "welllll, we're on the right track finally baby, that's what we're doing".

She smiled as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh, he said, "I love you baby girl, I always have", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't help but smile against her lips as she moaned in pleasure, he slid his tongue inside her mouth and grinded his hips against her, showing her how much he wanted her.

They pulled apart when somebody knocked on the door, he jumped up and Penelope said, "c c come in", the door opened and Luke stepped in carrying her favorite Chinese food. Derek said, "I'll go it's time for me to take the little man home", Penelope smiled and said, "see you tomorrow night"?, he winked at her and said, "you definitely will baby girl, you definitely will".

Both her and Luke watched as Derek turned around and headed out of her office, Luke said, "did I interrupt something between you and Morgan"?, just as she opened her mouth to speak her computers started beeping letting her know that her searches were complete.

She sat down and said, "sorry but I've got to help B team, I'll see you later", he said, "sure thing, ohhh and enjoy your lunch". She smiled up at him and said, "thank you Luke", he leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "you are very welcome Penelope, very welcome".

As she watched him head out of her office she knew one thing, she knew that things were definitely going to get complicated and fast. She then took a deep breath as she started combing through the information hoping to find something that would help B team catch their unsub.

Several hours later she steps into her apartment and steps out of her shoes and said, "you don't have long before you have to leave so you better shake what your momma gave ya and grab a quick shower and get dressed". She headed into her room and picked out her dress and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready for her date with Luke.

She was just walking into her living room when she heard a knock at the door, she sighed happily as she headed over to the door and peeped through the hole to see the smiling face of Luke. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she opened the door and said, "come in, I'm almost ready".

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her walking away, the way that red dress hugged her body was awakening every part of him. As he watched her he couldn't help but wonder how it was that a beautiful woman like her was still single, he was pulled back to reality when Penelope said, "I'm ready".

He opened the door and said, "malady" as he held his arm out to her, she looped her arm through his and giggled as they started down the hall toward his car on what Luke hoped was their first of many dates.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek Or Luke-Ch 14

Penelope and Luke pulled up in front of the resturaunt and he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and held his hand out to her. She smiled as she slid her hand in his and got out of the car, he then proudly put his hand on the small of her back as they headed toward the door.

After stepping inside they were led to a quiet table in the corner away from everybody, he pulled out her chair and she said, "thank you", he grinned and said, "you are very welcome Penelope" as he then sat down beside her. The waitress walked over and handed them a menu and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes so that you can have a few minutes to look at the menu".

Luke looked up at her and said, "thank you". he then looked over at Penelope who was eyeing the menu, he said, "sooooooo have any idea what you would like"?, she said, "everything sounds amazing here". He said, "ohhhh it definitely is", she said, "what are you in the mood for"?, he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "some time alone with you for starters".

Penelope blushed and said, "awwww that's so sweet Luke", he said, "it's the truth, I've always liked you but you never would give me the opportunity to be friends with you". She put her menu down and said, "and I'm so sorry for that, it's just that I don't like trying new things and I sooooooooo don't like change", he smiled at her and said, "most people don't but I'm glad that you are giving me a chance now".

She sighed and said, "me to Luke, me to" as their attention was then drawn to their menus, when the waitress walked back over a few minutes later Luke decided on a steak and baked potato while Penelope picked the chicken alfredo and a salad. Before walking away the waitress took their drink order for 2 white wines.

Penelope and Luke were laughing and talking when she brought their drinks over and after a few sips he said, "while we're waiting would you like to dance"?, she said, "that sounds nice, yes please". He stood up and watched as she put her hand in his as they walked across the room to the center of the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms and slid his hand down to the small of her back, holding her in his arms felt natural as they danced their way across the floor. Penelope said, "you're a very good dancer", he said, "thank you, so are you", she said, "I can hold my own from time to time" causing them both to laugh.

A few minutes later they were enjoying their delicious food and talking, they talked about everything from where they went to high school to their favorite cartoon growing up. Penelope had to admit it she was having a wonderful time with Luke and she was so sorry that until now she hadn't given him a chance, as she looked up at him she smiled knowing that she had made another good friend in him.

After finishing their dinner Luke said, "are you ready to get out of here I'd like to take you salsa dancing", she said, "I don't know if I can salsa dance but I'm willing to try". He was all smiles as they headed out the door and toward the car, it wasn't long before they were pulling away from the restaurant and heading toward the dance club.

When they walked into the club the air was practically electric, as he led her to the center of the floor she felt her heart racing, what if she couldn't do this, what if she looked stupid trying to salsa dance. Luke pulled her into his arms and said, "just relax you're going to do great, just listen to me", she nodded her head as he told her what to do as they started dancing.

As he held her in his arms he wanted her, he wanted her so bad and it was obvious by the way his body was reacting to her, Penelope molded to his body and the two of them moved as one across the floor. Time passed by quickly and soon it was almost 1:00 am, he grinned and said, "are you ready for me to take you home, it's getting late"?, she said, "I am, I'm exhausted but a good exhausted, thank you for tonight Luke I had a great time".

He smiled at her and said, "so did I, maybe we can do it again sometime"?, she said, "I'd like that", he held out his arm and sighed happily as she looped her arm through his as they exited the club. A few minutes later they were pulling away from the curb and she said, "I didn't know how much fun that would be, I've never danced like that before", Luke said, "you're a natural Penelope", she said, "thank you Luke and might I say that you are an amazing dancer yourself".

Luke said, "thanks, my mom taught me to dance when I was teenager and I guess everything stuck with me through the years", soon they were pulling up in front of her apartment building. He parked the car and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, after helping her out of the car they walked arm in arm toward the elevator, the ride up to her place was quiet as they stood with their back against the wall.

When they stopped in front of her door he said, "good night Penelope", she smiled up at him and said, "good night Luke, thanks again, I had an amazing time", he said, "so did I". She sighed and then felt his fingers on her cheek and then he leaned in and cupped her face in his hands and seconds later she felt his lips on hers, at first she didn't respond but when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

His hand slid down to the curve of her butt and he couldn't help but inwardly smile when she moaned against his lips, when they pulled apart he said, "good night, sleep tight, sweet dreams Penelope". She said, "sweet dreams Luke", he winked and said, "see ya soon", she bit down on her lip and watched him walking away and she whispered, "you just might Luke, you just might".

She opened the door and stepped inside and after shutting and locking her door she touched her lips and said, "now that I didn't expect", she then toed off her shoes and headed through to get ready for bed. When she walked into her bedroom she pulled back the covers and climbed in, she rolled over onto her side and sighed happily as memories of her wonderful night with Luke filled her mind, it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek Or Luke-Ch 15

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she stretched and thought to herself, "last night with Luke was so much fun", she threw the covers back and got up and headed over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and headed through to the bathroom. She turned the water on and just as she was getting ready to remove her towel she heard a knock at the door.

She sighed and headed toward the door, she looked through the peep hole and smiled as she saw Derek and Hank standing there", she opened the door and Derek said, "you look beautiful baby girl". She stepped aside and said, "I'm in a towel hotstuff", he said, "yeah I know" as he wiggled his eyebrows as he carried his son into the living room and put him down.

Penelope said, "how are two of my favorite men doing this morning"?, Hank giggled and said, "gooddddddddd", Derek said, "we couldn't wait to see you this morning sooooo we hope it's okay that we came over so early". She said, "of course it is, you and my mini chocolate kiss are welcome here any time, day or night", Derek kissed her cheek as he handed her a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin from her favorite diner.

She said, "let me grab a quick shower and change my clothes and then I'm yours for the day", Derek said, "ohhhh promises promises", she laughed and said, "what am I going to do with you handsomeeeee" as she headed back toward her bathroom. When he watched her butt sway back and forth he said, "I have a few ideas", he then looked down to see Hank playing in the floor with his trucks.

A few minutes later when she walked back into the room Hank was up on her couch watching cartoons and Derek was sitting beside him, she put her hands on her hips and said, "you two are adorable together, he's a mini you hotstuff". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "morning goddess" before kissing her lips gently, when they pulled apart she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He sighed and said, "hopefully one day you will baby", he caressed her cheek and said, "soooooo after breakfast me and Hank are heading to the park and wanted to see if you wanted to go with us". She said, "that sounds like fun and that way you and I can talk about our date tonight sugar shack", he winked at her and nodded his head yes in agreement.

They sat there laughing and talking while they ate their breakfast and just as she was finishing up Derek said, "soooooo how was your date with Luke"?, she swallowed her last bite of muffin and said, "it was great, we had a blast". Derek said, "that's good, I'm glad you had a good time baby girl", she put her hand on his and said, "what did you do last night handsome"?, Derek said, "after dinner me and Hank sat down and watched the minions movie and then conked out for the night".

Penelope grinned and said, "awww that sounds cute, I wish I could have seen that", Derek said, "so do I baby, so do I", she looked down at Hank and said, "are you ready to go to the park sweetie"?, he nodded his head and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyy". Derek stood up and picked up his son and said, "sounds like he's ready" as the little family headed out the door.

When they got outside Derek said, "it's such a beautiful day isn't it sweetness"?, she looked over at him and said, "it sure is sugar shack", as they started walking toward the park Hank reached up and took Dereks hand and Penelpoes hand and giggled. Penelope said, "I can't believe how big he is already, it doesn't seem like he should be 3 already does it"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no it doesn't baby girl".

The closer to the park they got the more excited Hank was becoming and when he got to where he could see the swings he took off running, Derek instantly intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "baby, we need to talk". She nodded her head and listened as he said, "I know what you're thinking", Penelope said, "ohhhh you do huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, sure do".

Penelope said, "what am I thinking"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "you're thinking that if I had been in love with you for years that I would have told you and that I wouldn't have been with any of the other women, especially Savannah". He then continued by saying, "and your wondering if Savannah hadn't cheated on me if I'd still be with her".

Penelope laughed and said, "have I ever told you how much I hate profilers"?, they stopped walking and he pulled her into his arms and said, "I did tell you that I love you, remember when you were shot"?, she said, "I didn't know that you meant you loved me loved me, I thought you meant it the way you always did, as a friend", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I did mean it the way I always have, you are the woman that I've always wanted, everybody knew it, especially Savannah".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "and as for the part about would I still be with her if she hadn't cheated, the answer is no, I had started separation proceedings before I ever found out she cheated on me". Penelope said, "why didn't you ever tell me that"?, he said, "I didn't want to get you mixed up in my drama, I didn't want that for you, for us".

Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "how about we go spend some time with our boy"?, Derek winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan" as they headed over to where Hank was playing on the swings.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek Or Luke-Ch 16

The little family was enjoying a wonderful day together at the park when Derek looked up and saw Savannah walking over toward them, he intertwined fingers with Penelope and wrapped his arm around Hank and took a deep breath. Savannah stopped in front of them and said, "hi baby boy, how is mommy's baby"?, Hank turned around in Dereks arms and wrapped his arms around his neck squeezing him tightly.

Derek said, "what are you doing here Savannah"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "you know what I'm here for, I'm here for my son", she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I told you this on the phone". He said, "yes, yes you did and I have custody of Hank and you know that", Savannah said, "you can't keep me from my son".

He said, "according to the judge I can, now I'm only going to ask you once to leave us alone", she looked down at Derek and Penelopes fingers and said, "awwww how sweet, I see you finally got into her panties". Derek said, "I'm warning you", she grinned and said, "I still can't believe that you left me for that", Derek said, "I've always loved her Savannah and I never made that a secret".

She said, "no, no you haven't", Savannah then looked at Penelope and said, "so how does it feel to know that you were second best"?, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "that's funny I was getting ready to ask you the same question". Savannah took a step forward and Derek stepped in front of her and said, "don't make me call the police Savannah, you know that you aren't suppose to be anywhere around me or my son".

Savannah leaned in and said, "my attorney will be contacting you about a visit with my son", Derek grinned and said, "your visitation is up to me Savannah, ME NOT YOU". She laughed and turned around and headed back toward her car, Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "how long has she been like that to you"?, Derek said, "since the day I lost my mind and moved away from here, from you".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "how about the three of us go have some brunch"?, Derek said, "what about it buddy are you hungry"?, the little boy rubbed his tummy and nodded his head yes. Derek said, "alright then let's go get something to eatttttttt" as they headed out of the park and up the street toward one of Penelpoes favorite diners.

When they walked into the diner Penelope smiled and said, "morning Stacy", she walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "how are ya honey it's been a while since I've seen you"?, Penelope said, "I've been really busy with work". Stacy grinned and said, "tell me about it, I can totally relate", she looked at Derek and said, "Derek Morgan, is that you"?, he laughed and said, "it's me Stac, how have you been"?, she said, "missing your chocolately goodness, that's how I've been".

Hank tugged at Dereks pants and Derek leaned over and said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he whispered something into Dereks ear and Derek said, "excuse us ladies" and Penelope and Stacy watched as Derek and Hank headed toward the bathroom. Stacy grabbed some menus and said, "follow me doll" as she led her over toward a booth so they could have more room.

Penelope sat down and Stacy said, "so how are things with your hotstuff there"?, she grinned and said, "complicated", Stacy said, "complicated, how's so"?, Penelope said, "welllll you know the new guy Luke right"?, she nodded her head and Penelope said, "welllll me and him are talking and me and Derek are talking soooooo", Stacy said, "complicated, definitely complicated", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

Stacy said, "just let me know when you're ready to order", Penelope said, "thanks Stacy", she winked and said, "no trouble honey" and turned around and walked back over to the counter. A few minutes later Derek and Hank walked back over to the table, Derek picked up his son and he walked over and sat down beside Penelope and looked her up in the face and smiled.

Penelope rubbed the top of his head and said, "are you ready to eat"?, he said, "uh huh", Derek looked at the menu and said, "do you want a hot dog and fries", the little boy said, "yeahhhhhhhhh". Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh that sounds good, I'll have that to", Derek said, "I think I'll have it to", he then motioned for Stacy to come back over.

She smiled as she took the order, she said, "what would you like to drink"?, Derek said, "do you want milk or soda Hank"?, he said, "sodaaaaaa daddyyyyyy". Derek said, "what about you sweetness"?, she said, "tea for me hotstuff", Derek said, "1 soda and 2 teas please Stacy"?, she took the menus and said, "sure thing hon" and turned around and walked back to the kitchen to get the order started.

Derek said, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that whole Savannah thing", Penelope said, "what she's doing isn't your fault hotstuff, it's all on her, so don't worry about it, okay"?, he winked at her and said, "I'm trying, I'm trying but her constant calls and now her showing up it's really starting to get to me, ya know"?, she put her hand on his and said, "I know, I know" as they sat there waiting on their food to arrive.

Penelope said, "soooooooo what's the plans for tonight"?, he said, "well I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner and maybe some dancing and a few surprises", she said, "surprises huh, any hints'?, he said, "nopeeeee, you'll just have to wait and see". She grinned and said, "how should I dress"?, he grinned and said, "clothes are optional as far as I'm concerned", Penelope said, "hotstufffffff", he said, "just dress for dinner and dancing, how's that"?, she sighed and said, "good enough" as the food was placed in front of them on the table.

Meanwhile across town Savannah walks into her apartment and says, "what are we going to do, he won't let me see my son"?, her boyfriend wraps his arms around her and says, "don't worry baby, we'll get Hank, my attorneys are working on it right now". She turned in his arms and kissed his lips passionately and said, "what would I do without you"?, he said, "it's a good thing that you're never gonna have to find out isn't it", she grinned and licked her lips as she intertwined their fingers and led him toward their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek Or Luke-Ch 17

After enjoying an amazing brunch the trio headed back to Penelopes hand in hand, Hank giggled almost the entire way back to Penelopes apartment, he loved spending time with Penelope just as much as Derek did. When they stopped at Penelopes door Derek said, "well baby girl we're going to go and let you get some rest before our date tonight".

Derek picked Hank up and said, "hug baby girl and tell her good bye so we can go little man", Hank threw his arms around Penelope and squeezed her tight and said, "byeeeeeeeeeeee, lub you". Penelope grinned and said, "bye baby, I love you to but don't you worry we'll be seeing each other again really really soon", he smiled and said, "pomise"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "I promise".

She opened her door and stepped inside and Derek said, "ohhhh sweetness", she looked at him and said, "yeah handsome", he said, "I hope you don't mind but I listed you as an emergency contact for Hank". She said, "of course I don't mind", he said, "their could come a time that I'll be away on a case with the team and they can't reach momma", she smiled and said, "that's very true sugar shack and if that time ever comes up then yours truly here will be more than happy to be there for him".

Derek said, "thanks sweetness", she winked at him and said, "any time angel fish, any time", as they started up the hall Derek said, "I'll be here to pick you up at 6:00 goddess". She smiled and said, "see you at 6 then my chocolate kiss", he laughed and said, "later silly girl", she waved and said, "later" as she watched then disappear when they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

She closed her door and locked it before giggling as she leaned back against it, she couldn't believe how much fun she'd had with Derek and Hank this morning and afternoon. As she headed toward her bedroom she hadn't realized just how much she had missed them until now, she grabbed her dress and laid it out on the bed before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

A couple of hours later Derek was making sure everything was perfect for his baby girl, he had a huge surprise for her he had bought a new house and had everything fixed the way she had always wanted her house to be. As he walked around he said, "you can't lose her Morgan, she's the best part of your heart and the two of you are destined to be together, together forever".

He glanced down at his watch and said, "get ready and go get your baby girl", he ran upstairs and grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. When he came out a few minutes later he gave himself a quick check before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to go pick up his dinner date for the evening.

Across town at Penelopes place she was taking one last glance at herself in the mirror,s he sighed and straightened out her dress and said, "looking good Garcie, looking gooddddd". Just as she turned around and headed back toward the living room she heard a knock at the door so she bit down on her bottom lip as she headed over to open the door.

When she opened the door she said, "come in hotstuff", Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful and the way that black dress was hugging her body it was making him extremely grateful for the maker of that dress. He stepped into her apartment and said, "you look amazing baby girl, stunning", she grinned and said, "thanks hotstuff and might I say that you are looking mighty foxy yourself", causing Derek to laugh.

She picked up her purse and said, "are you ready stud"?, he held out his arm and said, "born ready sweetheart, born ready", they stepped out into the hall closing the door behind them. As they headed toward the elevator she couldn't wait to see what her date with Derek held in store for them as the doors closed she felt her heart racing at the possibilities.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek Or Luke-Ch 18

Penelope looked out the car window and said, "where are we going"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "my place", she said, "wait, your place, do you have a place"?, he laughed and said, "yep sure do and I can't wait for you to see it". The closer they got to casa Morgan the more excited they were both becoming.

When they pulled up in front of the huge house Penelope said, "wowwwww sugar this place is huge', he put the car in park and got out and walked around to her side and opened the door. She stepped out and said, "it's beautiful", he looked his arm around her waist and said, "nothing compares to you baby girl", she winked at him said, "awwwww handsome you're only saying that cause it's true" causing them both to laugh as they stepped closer to the house.

As they headed up the walk she said, "I bet Hank is going to have a blast under that tree", he nodded his head and said, "that was one of the selling points of this house for sure". When they stepped up onto the porch she saw the swing and said, "ohhhh Derek", they walked over and she said, "this swing is gorgeous, where did you get it"?, he said, "I made it baby girl, I did this for you".

She looked at him and said, "f f for me"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "this is our house, mine, yours and Hanks", she said, "but" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "come check out the place". She nodded her head and grinned as he led her through the front door of the huge house.

Penelope was all smiles as she looked into the living room, the fireplace was breath taking and it was surrounded by bookshelves just like she had always pictured her house to be. The furniture was her favorite type which made the smile even wider, each room was more beautiful than the one before it as Derek made sure that everything was just as his baby girl had always wanted.

They stopped outside a door and she said, "what room is this"?, he took a deep breath and said, "our room, well for now my room", he opened the door and said, "malady your room awaits". Penelope stepped inside and the first thing that grabbed her attention was the huge bed in the middle of the room, it was a canopy bed and everything was in her favorite colors.

She noticed the fireplace at the end of the room and said, "I've always dreamed of a fireplace in the bedroom", he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry baby girl I'll keep you toasty warm on all those winter nights". She turned in his arms and said, "everything is so beautiful, your home is amazing".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "our home, I bought this home for the 3 of us", tears streamed down her face and she said, "Derek I" and he cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "I'm not going to rush you, I want you to decide who you want, if it's me we will spend the rest of our lives together".

Penelope said, "and if it's Luke"?, he grinned and said, "it's not going to be Luke, we're meant to be goddess, you and me we're like two parts of the same half, where one ends the other begins". She smiled and rested her forehead against hers and said, "you are something else Derek Morgan", he said, "that's a good thing, right"?, she sighed happily and said, "that's a very good thing sugar shack".

The sound of stomachs growling filled the air which made them both laugh, Derek said, "let's eat and then we'll see where the night leads", she nodded her head yes in agreement as Derek led her out of the bedroom and downstairs. They walked out into the back yard and she covered her mouth and said, "Derek it's" and he said, "it's what sweetness"?, everything was so beautiful and words were completely failing her right now".

Derek said, "I never thought I would see the day that Penelope Garcia was speechless", she smiled and said, "everything is so romantic, the flowers, the music, the lighthing, everything". He touched her cheek and said, "their isn't anything I wouldn't do for you baby", she smiled and said, "you didn't have to go all out for me Derek", he said, "ohhhhh but I did, I'm going to show you that you are my heart, the love of my life, my best friend and hopefully soon my wife and the mother of our children".

She stood there speechless as he pulled out her chair, after she sat down he put her plate down in front of her and then sat across from her and watched as she lifted the lid on her plate. Penelopes eyes lit up and she said, "you remembered"?, he said, "that you lovedddddd my Morgan burger, yesss man I did" causing her to grin as she picked the burger up and took a bite and his pants got a little tighter in the crotch when she started moaning in appreciation for her burger.

Derek had prepared burgers and fries with beers to drink and double chocolate cheesecake for dessert, he wanted everything to be light and Penelopey as not to scare her or push her away". As they continued eating their meal they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, Derek reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and opened her mouth to speak and he said, "you don't have to tell me you love me beautiful because I know with all that's in me that you do".

She felt her heart racing as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, he then looked her in the eyes and said, "no matter how long it takes for me to make you mine I'll wait". He then winked at her before he picked up his beer and took a sip, she sighed happily and looked around the yard at all of the amazing things Derek had done to show his love for her.


	19. Chapter 19

After they finished their dinner Derek said, "before dessert would you care to dance"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to", he stood up and held out his hand and grinned happily as she slid her hand in his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as they started swaying to the sounds of when a man loves a woman.

Penelope rested her head on his shoulder and grinned as she felt his hand slid down to the swell of her butt, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his loving arms. Derek kissed the top of her head and started humming as they moved as one and it was only a matter of a few seconds before he was singing the song to her.

As he sang of his love to her she covered in chill bumps, for a long time she never ever dreamed that any man much less her hotstuff would be singing to her and the thoughts that he was willing to do so made her love him even more. When the song was over she looked up at him and he caressed her cheek and said, "beautiful, so so beautiful" and before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

The feel of his lips on hers felt like heaven, it was like she was finally getting a part of herself, a part she never knew was missing, she then quickly wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for much needed air.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you", she looked up into his dark eyes and said, "you did what was best for you and your family and I can't blame you for wanting to make a family for that adorable little boy". He caressed her cheek and said, "what did I ever do to deserve you"?, she winked at him and said, "you're just you hotstuff, you're my best friend, my sugar shack my chocolate adonis, my" and before she could say anything else he crashed his lips to hers.

Hands started roaming all over each others bodies, exploring unexplored places, places they had both longed to explore, Penelope moaned against Dereks lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. His hands slid down under her butt and he pulled her even closer, she gasped in surprise when he gently squeezed her hips and grinded against her hot center.

Derek reluctantly pulled away and said, "we better stop", Penelope looked hurt for a spilt second and said, "I understand", he intertwined their fingers and said, "no, no you don't, it's taking every bit of my self control not to take you upstairs and make slow, passionate love to you all night". She smiled and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I want you Derek, I've always wanted you".

He felt himself growing painfully hard as she moved her hips against him, he said, "w w what about Luke"?, she cupped his erection in her hand and said, "what about him, he's a nice man and a good kisser butttttt". He said, "but what"?, she smiled and said, "he's not you". He picked her up and said, "I love you baby girl", she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "show me, show me how much you love me".

He winked at her and said, "your wish is my command" as he turned around and carried her inside their house, the house he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, build a huge family with her and grow old together. When he carried her into the bedroom he said, "this is where you belong, you belong here with me in our house" before he gently placed her down on the floor.

Penelope smiled as Derek reached around her and started unzipping her dress, just as it started sliding down her body both of their cells started ringing, he blew out a deep breath and looked down at the screen and said, "it's Hotch". Penelope said, "it's Jayje". He kissed her lips gently and said, "to be continued"?, she said, "count on it angelfish, count on it" as they both turned around to answer their phones.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek Or Luke-Ch 20

As they headed toward the BAU Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "can I ask you a question'?, he said, "you can ask me anything sweetness, anything". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "do you remember when you said that even Savannah knew that you loved me, what did that mean"?, he reached over and took her by the hand as he readied to speak.

He said, "I called out your name in bed at night", Penelope said, "please tell me that it wasn't when you two were you know"?, he laughed and said, "no baby girl but that's because after we moved the sexual times were few and far between", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "awwww sug I'm so sorry".

Derek said, "don't be, I'm not, it's been over a year since we had sex", her mouth flew open and she said, "a year sugar shack, wow". He nodded his head and said, "but it's all good baby, having sex with Savannah was mediocre at best, that's when we had it so no harm no foul as far as I'm concerned".

Penelope said, "do you think that the reason she wouldn't have sex with you was because you kept calling out my name"?, he sighed and said, "that wasn't the only reason, she had been sleeping with a doctor, he's the one that is the father of the baby she's carrying now".

Penelope said, "so how long did the affair go on before you found out"?, he said, "I found out and then I started sleeping in Hanks room so that was over a year ago". He sighed as they pulled into the BAU parking garage and turned the engine off.

They hopped out of the car and he said, "don't worry about Savannah, she is out of my life and it will be official in a few weeks". She smiled and said, "why didn't you tell me all this, I could have helped you", he said, "I didn't want to drag you in on all of this drama, you don't deserve it", she smiled as they stepped onto the elevator and said, "neither do you angelfish, neither do you".

When they stepped off the elevator and headed toward the round table room Luke couldn't help but notice that they arrived together. He stepped closer and said, "you look amazing Penelope", she grinned and said, "thanks Luke", he looked at Derek and said, "Morgan", he grinned and said, "Alvez" as they all took their seat and waited for Hotch to start the briefing.

JJ and Emily couldn't help but notice that Penelope was sitting between Derek and Luke, Emily leaned in and whispered, "she's glowing, makes me wonder if her and Derek were ya know when Aaron called them". JJ laughed and said, "don't worry we'll get all the details later".

A few minutes later after the briefing Hotch looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 30" and headed toward the door. He stopped and said, "Garcia I'm gonna need background information on all of our victims as soon as you can", she said, "on it bossman" as she stood up and headed back toward her office.

Derek grinned and said, "baby girl hold up a minute", they stepped over against the wall and he said, "I had an amazing time tonight, thanks again for agreeing to dinner". She smiled and said, "no thank you handsome, tonight was amazeballs and if we hadn't been interrupteddddd", he winked at her and said, "maybe next time".

Luke stepped over and said, "Penelope when we get back from this case would you like to go to a jazz concert in the park with me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "sure Luke that sounds like fun". Derek watched as he smiled and then started walking away, he turned and said, "we'll make plans later", she nodded her head and said, "oh ok Luke, later" as he walked away.

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she said, "I" and before she could speak his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Luke looked up from his conversation with Reid to see Derek pull away with a huge smile on his face, as Penelope walked away Derek said, "later beautiful".

She laughed and said, "later hotstuff, be careful my team of crimefightersssss" as she disappeared into her lair to start the background checks for the team. As they stepped onto the elevator Derek said, "thanks for letting me come along on this one Hotch", he grinned and said, "I figured this would be a good case to wet your feet with so to speak" causing them all to smile and nod their heads in agreement as the elevator doors closed.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek Or Luke-Ch 21

The team was gone several days before they were able to catch the unsub and rescue the latest victim, as they climbed onto the jet Luke sat down across from Derek on the back of the jet and said, "I think we need to talk". Derek took a deep breath and said, "okay, shoot, what do you want to talk about"?, he said, "Penelope".

Derek leaned forward and said, "baby girl, what about her"?, Luke said, "you treat her like crap for months and then you come back and wham bam she's the only person you want"?, Derek said, "listen newbie I love Penelope with all my heart and she loves me, you don't understand anything that has happened so please keep your nose and opinion about me and my life to yourself".

Luke said, "well you see I can't do that, I care a lot about her and I won't sit back and watch as you pick her up just to break her heart again", Derek said, "I have no intention on hurting her, just as soon as my divorce is final I'm going to take steps to ensure that we're together for the rest of our lives", Luke laughed and said, "steps huh, so what are you going to do, propose"?, he said, "yep, sure am, Penelope and I should have been together years ago but things beyond our control kept us apart".

He listened as Derek said, "I'm not going to let anything or anybody keep me and Penelope apart, NOBODY", Dave looked up when he heard the raised voice and said, "everything alright back there boys"?, Derek said, "yep, everythings fine". Luke said, "yeah no problem Rossi, everything is fine", JJ looked at Emily and said, "we definitely need to have a girls day with Garcie to find out what's going on"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "definiltey Jayje, definitely" as they felt the jet lifting off of the runway.

The rest of the flight was pretty quiet because Derek sent Penelope a quick text and then after getting a reply he put his headphones on and listened to some of his favorite songs as he tried to block out Luke and his opinions. It wasn't long before they were all walking off the jet and heading toward the waiting SUVs so that they could head back to the BAU and finish their paperwork.

When they stepped off the elevator Penelope walked out of her office and was quickly pulled aside by JJ and Emily, Penelope said, "what's up girlies"?, JJ said, "that's what were want to know". Penelope said, "uhhhh you have me at an disadvantage, what are you talking about"?, Emily looked down at her watch and said, "we've got paperwork to finish butttttt tonight is a girls night so don't make any plans".

Penelope laughed and said, "girls night, yayyyy I love our nights", JJ said, "I'll bring the liquid refreshment", Emily said, "and I'll bring the food because we've got alottttttt to talk about". Penelope said, "sounds great, just let me know when you two are finished and we'll head out together", both girls nodded their heads yes in agreement before they walked back toward their desks to get to work.

Penelope smiled and headed down to the lounge and grabbed herself some coffee and headed back to her lair, when she stepped inside her office and took a few steps forward she heard the door shut and lock. She turned around to see Derek stalking toward her, she backed up until she felt her desk touching her legs.

Derek smiled as he cupped her face and said, "ohhhh how I've missed you", before she could say anything he crashed his lips against hers, his arms then wrapped around her body pulling her closer. She moaned against his mouth and closed her eyes and enjoyed being wrapped in his loving arms again.


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews and to guest818 this is only a story and if you don't like it you don't have to read it

Derek Or Luke-Ch 22

When they pulled apart Derek said, "have you got any plans for tonight, since our date was interrupted I'd like another one", she smiled and said, "can't tonight sugar got plans". He said, "ahhhhh, got plans with Luke"?, she said, "uhhhh no, got plans with the girls, we're having a girls night in tonight", he smiled and said, "ahhhhh okay that sounds like fun".

She put her finger in the center of his chest and said, "ohhhh no you don't mister", he picked her hand up and kissed her finger and said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "uh huh". He said, "did I scare you away"?, she said, "no, what would make you think that"?, he said, "well with everything that's happened between us in the past and then I come back and want us to be together and then show you our house".

She said, "I love the house, it's everything I've ever dreamed of and no you haven't scared me off", he said, "sooooooooo when are you going to stop going out with Luke and be mine"?, she opened her mouth to speak and somebody knocked on her door. She swallowed hard and thought to herself, "saved by the knock" as she said, "come in".

The door opened to reveal the smiling faces of JJ and Emily, JJ said, "are you ready to go"?, Penelope said, "yep, I'm ready girlies", the trio of girls all giggled and waved at Derek as they stepped out into the hall. Derek said, "baby girl"?, she said, "yes handsome"?, he said, "I know you have plans with Luke for Friday night butttttt how about you and I go out tomorrow night, well if we don't have a case".

Penelope said, "sounds good, we'll make plans tomorrow", he winked at her and said, "count on it beautiful", Emily said, "byeeeee Morgan" as they looped arms with Penelope and headed toward the elevator. Derek watched as the love of his life stepped onto the elevator he couldn't help but smile at her hoping that one day soon she was going to agree to be his wife.

Just as Derek headed back to his office he ran into Luke who said, "remember what I said, I'm not going to let you hurt her", Derek said, "listen Luke, I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, she's the other part of me and you or nobody else is going to change that". Luke grinned and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night Morgan" as he turned around and headed back toward his desk to finish his paperwork.

Derek walked into his office and shut the door, he headed to his desk, he pulled out his top drawer and pulled out a picture of Hank and said, "no matter what I have to do I'll make sure that you're safe and away from Savannah". He rubbed his temples as memories of an incident with Savannah filled his memory.

Flashback:

Derek walks into the house and as he's laying his keys down he hears Hank crying, he runs upstairs and when he gets to the door he sees Savannah holding him hard by the arms. He walks over and takes his son and says, "what are you doing, are you crazy"?, she says, "what do you care, you're never home, you're always out working on that stupid truck".

Derek runs his hand up and down his sons back and says, "it's okay buddy daddy's here, daddy's here", after a few minutes Hank falls back to sleep and he puts him down in the bed. He then motions to Savannah and she follows him back downstairs, he paces back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to calm down when she says, "wellllll, you wanted to talk so talk".

She sat down on the couch and listened as Derek said, "that's it Savannah, I've had enough, I want you to pack your things and get out", she laughs and says, "you're kidding right, this is my house to". Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and says, "I'm totally serious, between your cheating and your treatment of my son and me I want you out".

Savannah stood up and rubbed her stomach and says, "you won't get away with this, you won't keep my son away from me", he says, "ohhhh trust me I will, now go". She turned around and headed toward the door and said, "don't worry, anything I want he'll get me" and turned around and slammed the door, leaving a very relieved Derek behind.

End Of Flashback:

Derek sighs and says, "daddy loves you buddy and no matter what I have to do I'm going to make sure that you're safe, safe and happy", he then puts the picture down on the top of his desk and starts his paperwork because he had been away from his son for almost a week and he couldn't wait for a little father/son bonding time.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek Or Luke-Ch 23

When the girls all walked into Penelopes apartment she said, "I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable", the girls laughed and JJ said, "alright Garcie" as she turned and headed toward her room. Emily leaned in and said, "so what do you think is going on Jayje"?, JJ said, "that's what I hope we find out tonight" as they started setting up the supplies for their girls night in.

As Penelope changed her clothes she couldn't help but smile as memories of her time with Derek in her office came to her mind, she could feel his lips on hers, his hands on her and she wanted more. She shook her head and said, "snap out of it Garcie, focus, tonight is a girls night in so laugh, drink, eat and enjoy spending time with your best friends" before heading through the beaded curtain to rejoin JJ and Emily.

Derek looked down at the amazing little boy in his lap and smiled, he loved his son with all of his heart and no matter what he had to do he was going to make sure that he stayed safe, happy and healthy. He rubbed the top of Hanks head and said, "hey buddy are you getting tired"?, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head no causing Derek to laugh.

He stood up and picked up the little boy and said, "how about we take a bath and then daddy will read you a story"?, Hank giggled and said, "yeahhhhhhh" as they headed up the stairs. Derek couldn't imagine his life without Hank or Penelope, he knew that things with his baby girl had been rough and he was going to do whatever it took to win her back.

Luke smiled as he looked out his window, the view was amazing, he lived across the street from a huge park, he hadn't realized how lucky he was to have his family and friends with the BAU. He admitted that starting out things with Penelope was rough but over the past few months he was starting to break down the wall of doubt and fear that Derek had caused her to build around herself.

He sighed as he took a sip of his beer and said, "you deserve so much better Penelope, so so much better than Derek", he then walked over and plopped down on the couch. He laid his head back on the couch and grinned knowing that he had another date with Penelope on Friday night and he couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

Meanwhile at Penelopes place the trio was laughing and drinking when Emily said, "sooooo PG how are things with you and Luke'?, she swallowed the rest of her drink and said, "good, we had an amazing date the other night". JJ said,"and what about things with Morgan"?, she blushed and said, "things are good there to".

Emily said, "ohhhhh come on PG we know that their is more than just good, dish it girl, dish it", she laughed and said, "I had a lot of fun with Luke he's really a sweet person". JJ said, "and what about Derek"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "he's a whirlwind, you both know how much me means to me", they nodded their heads yes in agreement.

JJ said, "so what did you guys do on your date"?, she said, "he took me to his home", Emily said, "his home, he has a home already"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and it's beautiful, it's everything I've ever dreamed of in a home". Emily said, "sooooo he got a home for you, him and Hank"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes".

JJ said, "and what do you see happening with you and Derek, do you see a future with him"?, she said, "I love Derek I do", Emily said, "but"?, she sighed and said, "is this real, he told me that he had loved me for years and everytime he started to tell me something happened but now everything was perfect for us to be together, him, me and Hank" causing JJ and Emily to smile.

Emily said, "can you see spending the rest of your life with Derek"?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes I can", JJ said, "and what about Luke, can you see that same future"?, she sighed and said, "he's a wonderful man but I don't know if I see a future with him". JJ said, "are you dating Morgan and Luke both"?, she said, "well technically dating no but going out yes".

Emily laughed and said, "what's the difference"?, she threw up her hands and said, "complicated, every thing is complicated", JJ refilled her friends glass and said, "here's to complicated". JJ, Emily and Penelope tapped glasses and Emily said, "so have you slept with either of them yet"?, causing Penelope to get choked on her drink and start coughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek Or Luke-Ch 24

JJ hit her on the back and said, "are you alright, are you alright"?, she coughed a little more and then said, "I'm fine Jayje", she then looked at Emily and said, "you aren't holding back are ya Em'?, Emily took a sip of her drink and said, "nope, don't see no reason to". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "so are you sleeping with either of them"?, she just sat there for a minute not speaking which made the girls wonder even more.

She then took a sip of her drink and said, "I've kissed Luke a few times but me and Derek", Emily said, "yesssss, you and Derek what"?, she said, "the night the team left for the last case we had dinner at his place and he was just so, so Derekey ya know"?, Emily grinned and said, "so you slept with Morgan"?, she said, "no we got that case but if we hadn't gotten those calls I would have, I would have given myself to Derek over and over and over".

JJ said, "it sounds like you've already made your choice", Penelope said, "less talking and more drinking girlies" as she downed the rest of her drink and refilled her glass. JJ and Emily knew that their was so so much that Penelope wasn't saying and it didn't look like she was going to tell them, at least not right now.

Derek had finished Hanks bath and told him about half of a story before the little boy conked out, Derek laid there beside him for a few minutes just making sure he was sound asleep before getting up. He stood at the door for a few minutes just watching his son peacefully sleeping before he grabbed the monitor and headed back downstairs to grab himself a cup of coffee.

When he stepped into the kitchen he saw his mom and smiled, he said, "hi momma", Fran kissed him on the cheek and said, "hi baby boy, how's Hank"?, Derek said, "after a bath and half of a story he's out like a light". Fran said, "we never got to talk about your night with Penelope, so how did that go"?, he sat down at the table and said, "it went amazing, well until the calls came about the case".

Fran said, "she loves you honey don't worry", Derek said, "it's hard not to momma this Luke is trying to take her away from me and I can't lost her, not now, not ever". She smiled and said, "I've never seen you this happy, Penelope is one of the best things that's ever happened to you isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "that she is momma, that she is" as he took a sip of coffee.

After a few sips of coffee Fran said, "how are Hanks nightmares"?, Derek sighed and said, "he's still having them momma, he hasn't in a night or so but when he has one it's pretty bad, he wakes up screaming". Fran shook her head and said, "what kind of mother does that to their child, he's such a sweet and innocent little boy, he doesn't deserve that", Derek said, "I couldn't agree more momma, I couldn't agree more".

He leaned back in his chair and said, "the divorce decree should be here any day now and I can't wait to be free of her and her crap", Fran put her hand on her sons arm and said, "that's completely understandable baby boy". Derek said, "I thought I was doing the right thing in marrying her momma but looking back I see that I should have told baby girl how I truly felt and then we would be married and raising Hank together but what did I do"?, Fran said, "you did the honorable thing sweetie, you didn't want your son to be raised without his father", he sighed and nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek Or Luke-Ch 25

The next morning Penelope woke up when the light came blarring through her window, she covered up her head and said, "ahhhhhhh somebody turn off the sun pleaseeeee". JJ groaned and said, "how much did we drink last night"?, Emily rolled over onto her side and said, "wayyyyyy to much Jayje, wayyyyyyy to much".

JJ said, "I'll fix us some coffee and grab some aspirin because we all definitely need them both this morning", Penelope said, "yes, yes, yes, we love you Jayje", Emily said, "dittooooo" as she plopped face down onto the carpet to hide from the light. A few minutes later Penelope and Emily both sat up and sighed as a dull throb filled their heads.

Emily said, "can you imagine how bad our hangovers would be if we hadn't eaten"?, Penelope said, "don't get me wrong last night was fun but we had to much booze". JJ said, "I didn't realize that I'd brought that much", Emily said, "we were laughing, eating and talking and we all got carried away" causing both women to nod their heads yes in agreement as they took their aspirin with their coffee.

Derek woke up and heard Hank giggling downstairs so he got up and got dressed before heading downstairs, when he walked into the kitchen Fran said, "morning baby boy". He grinned and kissed her on the cheek and said, "morning momma", he then walked over to hank and kissed him on the top of the head and said, "somebody seems to be in a good mood this morning".

Hank laughed and said, "mowning daddyyyyyy", he said, "morning buddy", Fran put his coffee and breakfast in front of him and said, "so what are your plans today"?, Derek said, "well we're suppose to have the rest of the week off so I'll probably head over to baby girls to discuss our plans for tonight".

Fran grinned and said, "so you have another date with Penelope"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah and we're suppose to get together today to talk more about it". Fran said, "are you taking Hank with you"?, he said, "I'm thinking that a little more baby girl/Hank time is in order, they've both missed each other so much and they love spending time with each other".

She nodded her head as she took another sip of coffee, she said, "since you're going to take him with you I'm going to go shopping and get some things for dinner". Derek said, "sounds like a plan momma", he then looked down at Hank and said, "after breakfast would you like to go and see Penelope"?, he clapped his hands and said, "Peeeeneopeeeeeee".

Fran laughed and said, "sounds like he likes that idea", Derek said, "yeah it does momma" as he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile, as he sat there enjoying his food he knew that he had put his baby girl and his son through a lot of unnecessary pain and he was going to do whatever it took to change that for the better.

A couple of hours later Penelope was sitting on the couch relaxing when she heard a knock at the door, she got up and walked over to the door and smiled when she looked through the peep hole and saw Derek and Hank. She opened the door and said, "morning hotstuff and my mini hotstuff", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "morning baby girl", Hank giggled as he wrapped his arms around her legs and said, "mowin" before he ran inside her living room.

Derek said, "soooooo how did last night go"?, she halfheartedly laughed and said, "I'll just say that I will worship at the feet of the person that invented aspirin and of course my jave". Derek said, "awww my poor baby, sounds like you had wayyyyy to much to drink", she nodded her head and said, "sadly yes, this oracle definitely over indulged last night".

They walked over and sat down on the couch and she said, "how was your night with Hank"?, he said, "we had fun, we played and watched movies and after a bath and half of a story he was out for the night". She smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at the amazing little boy playing on the floor, she said, "good, that's good" as she took another sip of her coffee and then sighed happily because her headache from earlier was finally gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Derek Or Luke-Ch 26

Penelope sighed as she laid her head back against the couch, Derek said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "oh yeah sugar shack I'm fine, I'm just relaxing that's all". He reached over and took her hand in his and said, "soooo about our date"?, she said, "what would you like to do"?, he said, "I was thinking about that and I've come up with a great idea".

She said, "oh reallyyyyyyy now"?, he said, "yep, how does a picnic style date on the beach sound"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh I like that but I don't have to wear a bathing suit do I"?, he leaned in and nipped at her neck and said, "sweetness clothes are completely optional as far as I'm concerned", she blushed and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I have a few ideas about that to goddess" causing her to grin.

Hank got up and ran over and jumped up between them on the couch and looked back and forth from Penelope to his daddy, he then put Dereks hand on Penelopes and said, "mommy". Penelope said, "w w what did you say baby"?, he smiled and laid his little head down on her shoulder and said, "mommy", Derek said, "seems me and my son are both on the same wavelength baby girl".

Penelope opened her mouth to speak and she heard a knock at the door, she said, "now who could that be"?, Derek shrugged his shoulders and watched as she headed toward the door. Hank climbed into Dereks lap and wrapped his arms around his daddys neck, Penelope opened the door and saw the smiling face of Luke standing on the other side of her door.

He said, "are you busy"?, she said, "Derek and Hank are here", Luke said, "ahhhh, sorry I'll call you later", Derek stood up and said, "it's okay man, we were just leaving". Luke said, "are you sure"?, he said, "yeah I'm sure", as Derek and Hank headed toward the door Luke said, "I was hoping that we could go out for lunch today".

Penelope said, "uhhhhh sure, where would you like to go"?, he said, "I was thinking we could go to the park", she smiled and said, "that sounds like fun". She kissed Hank on the cheek and said, "bye baby boy", Hank waved and said, "byeeeeeee" and Derek said, "I'll be back to pick you up around 6:00 if that's okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah that sounds perfect".

Derek smiled and said, "have fun at the park baby girl", he looked at Luke and said, "Luke" who nodded his head and said, "Morgan" and as Derek walked out and closed the door behind him he smiled and said, "come on little man let's go get you some ice cream". Hank clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy" as they walked up the hall and onto the elevator.

Penelope changed her clothes and a few minutes later her and Luke headed out of her apartment and up the street toward the park, as they walked up the sidewalk he reached over and took her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's a beautiful day isn't it"?, she said, "it sure is Luke, it sure is" as they walked through the archway at the park.

Derek laughed as he wiped the ice cream from his sons face, Hank giggled and squirmed around trying to get away from his dad, Derek said, "alright little buddy let's head back home because daddy's got plans with baby girl tonight". Hank looked up at him and smiled before jumping down and putting his hand in his daddys as they headed back toward the car.

Meanwhile at the park no matter how hard she tried Penelope couldn't focus on Luke because her mind was all on Derek and Hank, she loved Derek, she had been in love with him for years and when he married Savannah she thought that he was off the market permanently. The day Derek Morgan walked back into her life was the best day she'd had in a long time.

She was then pulled back to reality when Luke said, "so what's on your mind today or do I even have to ask"?, she said, "huh, what"?, Luke said, "Penelope are you alright, you don't seem to be your normal self". Penelope said, "I'm sorry, I had a night in with the girls and let's just say that the booze was a flowin and now today I'm not all here", he nodded his head and said, "are you sure that's all it is"?, she opened her mouth and got ready to tell him the truth, to tell him everything and their cells both started beeping.

They pulled out their cells and saw the text letting them know that they had a case and he said, "to be continued"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement as they quickly headed back toward her place to grab their cars.


	27. Chapter 27

Derek Or Luke-Ch 27

The team had already been gone over a week and they were still no closer to getting the unsub than they were the day they arrived, Penelope had been working all day and then going and spending time everyday with Hank. They had a blast together, they would play in the backyard at Casa Rossi, play with Clooney and watch cartoons.

Penelope was currently watching Hank so that Fran could do some grocery shopping, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off with Hank today. He wouldn't eat, he didn't want to play, all he wanted to do was sit humped up in her arms, she was holding him in her arms and humming to him as he tried to sleep.

Hank raised up and jumped out of her lap and ran toward the bathroom, Penelope followed behind him and got down on the floor beside him and ran her hand up and down his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. She felt his head and said, "baby you're getting hot, I better take you to the ER".

She got up and picked him up and grabbed his coat as they headed out the door, she put him into the backseat and quickly strapped him into his carseat before hopping into the drivers seat and raced away from the curb. On the way to the ER she pulled out her cell and called Fran to fill her in on what had happened so that she could meet her there.

When she carried the very sick little boy into the ER she was met by Fran and several doctors who quickly took Hank and put him on a gurney and started examining him. Penelope looked at Fran and said, "he's just got to be okay, he's just got to Fran", she pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "don't worry honey he will be he will be".

What Penelope and Fran didn't know was that one of Savannahs friends was working in the ER and when Hank was brought in she quickly called her to fill her in on what was happening. Fran looked at Penelope and said, "symptoms point to his appendix", Penelope said, "he's going to be alright though, right"?, Fran opened her mouth to speak when the curtain pulled back on Hanks cubicle and the doctor stepped out.

Fran and Penelope both waited for the doctor to fill them in on the little boys condition, after what seemed like forever she looked up from his chart and said, "I understand that the two of you are Hanks emergency contacts"?, Fran said, "yes I'm his grandmother and this is his soon to be step mother". Penelope looked at Fran and then at the doctor as she readied to speak.

She said, "we are prepping Hank for surgery", Penelope said, "surgery, what happened to him, what's wrong with Hank"?, Savannah stepped forward and said, "what have you done to my son"?, Fran said, "you aren't allowed to be here Savannah". She put her hands on her hips and said, "well thank goodness that I am and thank goodness for Tonya calling me and letting me know that MY SON was brought in here".

The doctor looked at her and said, "you're his mother"?, she stepped closer and said, "I am, how's my son"?, before the doctor could say anything Fran said, "she isn't allowed anywhere near Hank because of maternal abuse". Penelopes mouth flew open as she looked at Savannah and said, "you hurt him, you hurt that sweet, innocent little boy in there"?, Savannah said, "nothing I ever did warranted him being taken to the ER".

Fran said, "so that's suppose to mean that because he wasn't taken to the ER that what you did wasn't serious, come on Savannah", the doctor said, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave". Savannah said, "I'm his mother and I'm not going anywhere", Penelope stepped forward and said, "you heard the doctor now turn around and walk away before I do something that you're not going to like".

Savannah swallowed hard and said, "you're not getting away with this" and walked away pulling her cell out, after dialing a number and waiting for a few rings she heard, "yes my love". Savannah said, "Adam they won't let me see Hank", he said, "don't worry I'll be right there", she smiled and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to Vannah" and after the call ended she turned around and smiled at them before heading outside to wait for Adam.

The doctor said, "the surgery will take a few hours and I'll let you know when you can see him", Penelope and Fran nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the doctor turn around and head back into Hanks room. Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to call Derek and let him know what's going on", Fran said, "I'll call Dave to so hopefully that way we can get the two of them home sooner", she halfheartedly smiled as she pulled her cell out of her purse and started dialing Dereks number.

After a few rings she heard, "hey baby girl I was just getting ready to call you", Penelope said, "Derek", he could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong and he said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope then said the two words that brought fear into his soul and started his heart racing, "IT'S HANK".


	28. Chapter 28

Derek Or Luke-Ch 28

Derek leaned forward in his seat and said, "what about Hank"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "it's his appendix, they're doing surgery on him right now". He ran his hand over his head and said, "what happened, he was fine"?, she said, "I don't know, last night and today he wouldn't eat and all he wanted to do was sit humped up in my lap".

Derek listened as she said, "he got sick and jumped down from my lap and ran through to the bathroom and I was right behind him and after he threw up I picked him up and he felt warm so I brought him here to the ER to get checked out". He said, "and they're sure it's his appendix"?, she said, "yes and they said that they would let me know something as soon as they could".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry handsome", he said, "whoa, whoa baby girl this isn't your fault", she said, "I should have been paying more attention to him, I should have", Derek said, "you did the right thing in getting him to the ER". She said, "but", he said, "no buts, he's alive because you got him to the hospital", she said, "I just wish I'd done it sooner".

Derek said, "how are you holding up"?, she said, "not good and Savannah didn't help things", he said, "what do you mean Savannah, she's there now"?, she said, "no she left but a friend of hers was working tonight and when I brought Hank in she called her". Derek said, "and I bet she was there playing the loving mother to wasn't she"?, Penelope said, "she tried but your mom put her in her place", causing Derek to smile.

Penelope said, "you said that you were getting ready to call me does that mean that you are on your way home"?, he said, "it does, we lifted off a few minutes ago and we should be home in a few hours". She said, "just make it back safe my love", he said, "I will goddess, I will", he took a deep breath and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and it was only a matter of seconds before the call ended.

Reid said, "Hanks a fighter like his daddy, he's going to be fine", Derek said, "I hope so pretty boy, I hope so", Luke said, "I'm sorry to hear about your son". Derek said, "thanks man", Luke nodded his head and said, "is he in surgery"?, Derek said, "he is and they told baby girl that the surgery would take a few hours so their is the possibility that I'll get there before he gets out of surgery".

Dave walked over and sat down and said, "kitten and Fran are nervous wrecks", JJ said, "I don't doubt it", Emily said, "I don't know what I'd do if that were Jack". Hotch put his hand on hers and said, "me either Em", he then looked at Derek and said, "I can't imagine what you're going through Morgan", Derek looked up at his friend and said, "and I hope you never do Hotch".

A few hours later the jet landed and the team rushed to the hospital, when Derek saw his mom and Penelope at the end of the hall he ran to them and threw his arms around them. When Dave made it to his wifes side she released Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist and completely broke down.

Luke stood back watching as Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Penelope before kissing her gently on the lips and whispering, "I love you baby girl", the answer to the question would it be Derek or Luke was answered when he heard her say, "I love you to Derek" before laying her head on his shoulder as they held each other.

Luke looked at the two and smiled knowing that Derek and Penelope were meant to be, he sighed and then turned around and followed the rest of the team to the chapel to pray for Hank. Before turning around the corner he glanced back and saw Derek place another kiss on Penelopes lips and said, "I guess the best man won" before quickly making his way up the hall to catch up to the rest of the team.


	29. Chapter 29

Derek Or Luke-Ch 29

After what seemed like forever everybody looked up when they saw the doctor walking toward them, Derek and Penelope jumped up and Derek said, "how's my son"?, the doctor smiled and said, "he's doing great, he was a real champ". Penelope said, "so he's going to be fine"?, she said, "yes and in a few weeks he'll be back to his old self running around and playing", Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "did you hear that sweetness, our boy is going to be fine"?, she said, "I heard, I heard" as she ran her hands up and down his back.

Everybodys attention went to Savannah and the man standing beside her when she said, "I want to see my son", Adam stepped forward and said, "she has every right to see her son". Derek said, "she will never ever see my son again", Adam said, "that's not your call", Derek said, "actually it is, according to the judge it's alllllll my call and nobody and I mean nobody wants you here".

Hotch stepped forward and said, "Savannah you and your whatever he is needs to go", Savannah said, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron you need to sit down and shut up", Emily said, "you need to watch your mouth". Savannah said, "or what you'll slap me"?, Emily said, "it would give me greatttt pleasure to shut you up", she took a step and Savannah jumped behind Adam and said, "you don't scare me".

JJ laughed and said, "oh yeah that's obvious, the way you jumped right behind your home wrecking boyfriend showed no fear at all", the doctor stepped forward and said, "you two need to leave and leave now or do I have to call security"?, Savannah said, "you do what you've got to do". The doctor walked over to the phone on the wall and said, "I need security to the pediatric surgery waiting room, STAT".

She then walked over to Derek and said, "you can go in and see your son", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "you ready to see our son"?, she gently squeezed his hands and said, "I am". She looked at Luke and smiled and he smiled back at her and watched as they turned around and followed the doctor into Hanks room and somehow Savannah managed to sneak in behind them.

Hank was awake and holding Derek and Penelopes hands, he looked up and saw Savannah and screamed, Derek turned around and said, "get out", she walked closer and said, "baby it's me, it's mommy". Hank looked at Penelope and said, "mommyyyyyy", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "it's alright baby, mommy's here and she's not going to let anybody hurt you".

Derek walked over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room and into the hall and said, "STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY SAVANNAH OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT". Adam stepped forward and took her and said, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN", Derek stepped forward and was grabbed by Hotch and Dave and he said, "KEEP THAT PSYCHO AWAY FROM MY SON".

Adam said, "Hank is her son to", he shook his head and said, "ohhhhh no he's not, she gave up her rights to him the minute she laid a hand on him to hurt him", she said, "I didn't mean to hurt him, it was an accident". He looked down at her stomach and said, "I feel so sorry for that baby growing inside of you", she said, "and why's that"?, he said, "because you're a monster and no child should be forced to have you as a parent".

She watched him walking back toward Hanks room and she said, "DEREKKKKK", he kept on walking and she said it again and again but when he walked into the room and closed the door behind him she said, "THIS ISN'T OVER". The security guards stepped forward and one said, "you need to come with us", she said, "you don't understand, that's my son", one guard said, "mam, now" and motioned for her and Adam to follow them.

She looked at Hotch and said, "tell him this isn't over", Hotch said, "for your sake and the sake of your freedom it better be", she smirked as her and Adam then turned around and followed the guards toward the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Derek Or Luke-Ch 30

When Derek walked into Hanks room the little boy had calmed down and drifted back off to sleep, his eyes looked down at Penleopes hand holding Hanks and he smiled. Penelope looked up and said, "he finally fell asleep, he fought and fought but the meds kicked back in", Derek said, "rest is what he needs right now and he can't get that with Savannah and Adam around".

Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "so I take it you took care of them"?, he said, "sure did, they won't be coming around here while he's in the hospital anymore". Derek pulled a chair up beside Penelope and said, "goddess their is something I need to tell you", she glanced over at him and said, "sounds serious", he said, "it is baby girl, it is".

He took a deep breath and said, "I came home from working on my truck and found Savannah hurting Hank", Penelope said, "hurting him, ohhh Derek what did she do"?, he said, "she was hurting him by holding him by his shoulders, she was getting ready to start shaking him". Penelope looked down at the sleeping child and said, "bless his heart, he doesn't deserve that".

Derek said, "I went later that day and started divorce preceedings and got a protection order and started working on getting full custody of Hank", Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "thank goodness that the judge ruled in your favor". Derek said, "the visual proof of the bruises on his arms was what sealed her fate".

Penelope cringed as she thought about the bruises on Hanks arms, she shook her head and said, "have you thought about trying to get her rights taken away"?, he said, "yeah, Hotch is helping me with that right now". She smiled and said, "good because this sweet, innocent little boy deserves nothing but peace, joy and love", Derek grinned and said, "I couldn't have said it better gorgeous" as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Meanwhile Luke and JJ were heading toward the cafeteria to grab Derek and Penelope some coffee, JJ put her hand on Lukes arm and said, "I'm sorry that you got hurt Luke". He smiled and said, "I'm not going to lie and tell you it doesn't hurt but seeing the two of them together, seeing them fighting for that sweet little boy showed me that she is where she belongs, with Derek".

JJ said, "they have been in love for years but things never did work out for them and just when Derek is ready to tell her how he really feels he finds out that Savannah is pregnant with his child". Luke nodded his head and said, "I understand, Derek was only doing what was best for his child, he didn't want his child growing up without a father", JJ nodded her head and said, "Dereks father was killed on the job when he was a little boy and he knows what it was like not having a father growing up and he didn't want that for Hank".

Luke said, "the only thing I wanted was for Penelope to be happy and it's so obvious that when she's with Derek and Hank she's where she wants and needs to be". JJ said, "I know that one day you are going to find a girl that's gonna knock your socks off and" it was then that Luke bumped into a beautiful nurse and said, "ohhhh I'm sorry are you alright"?, the girl giggled and said, "I'm fine".

Luke said, "I wasn't looking where I was going", the girl said, "it's alright, no harm no foul", he said, "are you sure that you're alright Ms." and she held out her hand and said, "Samantha, Samantha Hardy". Luke grinned as he shook hands with her and said, "Alvez, Luke Alvez and it's nice to meet you Samantha", JJ grinned as she saw the obvious connection between the two.

Meanwhile in Hanks room Derek looks at Penelope and says, "thank you for taking such good care of him", she grinned and said, "I love that little boy like he was my own son". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I want that, I want for him to be your son, I want you to marry me, move into the gorgeous house with us and we can have the life we've always dreamed of", she grinned and said, "Derek I" and they heard a knock at the door.

Derek and Penelope then saw Luke and JJ walking into the room with two cups of coffee, JJ handed Derek a cup and said, "we thought you could use these", he took a sip and said, "thank you". Luke handed Penelope a cup of coffee and said, "here you go Penelope", she sighed as she took a sip and said, "thanks Luke", he said, "any time Penelope, any time".

They stood there quietly for a few minutes before Luke said, "can I talk to you for a minute outside Penelope"?, she glanced at Derek and then at Luke and said, "sure". She stood up and kissed Hank on the forehead and said, "sleep my little prince, sleep", she then turned around and smiled at Derek before following Luke out into the hall for a much needed and long time coming talk for the two of them.


	31. Chapter 31

Derek Or Luke-Ch 31

Luke and Penelope walked to the huge family room at the end of the hall and sat down, he looked at her and said, "Penelope I care about you, a lot about you and after watching you with Derek and Hank today I can see that your heart is with them". She opened her mouth and he said, "please let me finish", she nodded her head and sat there listening as he readied to continue.

He said, "when we first me you soooooo didn't like me, you had a wall built up around youself and your heart that nobody could break through, nobody but Derek Morgan". She grinned as he said, "all I want for you is happiness and after seeing you fighting for Hank today I can see that you are at your happiest when you're with Derek and Hank and I won't stand in the way of that".

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't friendly with you when I first me you but my heart was broken after my hotstuff left and over the months that followed the wall around my heart got higher and higher". He sat there listening as she said, "but you Luke Alvez are an amazing man and any girl is going to be lucky to have a man like you in her life".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "if you ever need anything and I mean anything all you have to do is ask", she grinned and said, "same goes for me Luke", he sighed happily and grinned. Their attention was then pulled to the beautiful woman that walked over to them, she said, "are you ready Luke"?, he grinned and said, "Samantha this is my friend, my good friend Penelope Garcia soon to be Morgan".

Samantha held out her hand and said, "nice to meet you Penelope", she said, "same here Samantha", he stood up and said, "yeah, yeah I'm ready", he then looked at Penelope and said, "Samantha is just coming off of a 36 hour shift and I'm going to take her for breakfast and then drive her home so she can get some rest", Penelope grinned and said, "be safe".

Luke winked at her and said, "always", he turned around and said, "ohhh I'll be back later if that's okay"?, she said, "of course it's okay Luke, you're part of our family to". He walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "thank you", she said, "no thank you", he then turned around and walked over and smiled as he followed Samantha out of the room and up the hall.

Penelope sighed and stood up and said, "I like them together", she giggled and started back down toward Hanks room, when she stepped inside Derek walked over to her and said, "is everything alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is more than alright". She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Derek quickly deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart Penelope surprised him by saying, "Derek Morgan will you marry me"?, he laughed and said, "yes yes yes I'll marry you, their is nothing more I want than for you to spend the rest of your life with me and our son". She cupped his face in her hands and then leaned in and before pressing her lips against his saying, "me either hotstuff, me either".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "so I take it everything went good with Luke", she said, "it did", Derek said, "I kinda feel sorry for him", she said, "you do hotstuff, why"?, he said, "because he lost you". She grinned and said, "I don't think we're going to have to worry about Luke he's going to be justttttt fine and Samantha is just the woman to help him with that".

Derek grinned and said, "he can have that Samantha woman and I'll take you, my baby girl, my sweetness, my goddess and my God given solace", she smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan". He smiled and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a soft and loving kiss, a kiss that was full of hope for an amazing future for them.


	32. Chapter 32

Savannah walked into the apartment they were staying in and threw her purse across the room, Adam said, "Vannah calm down', she turned to face him and said, "calm down, calm down, how am I suppose to do that when that that cow is with me son". He walked closer and said, "don't worry you'll get to see him again, I promise".

She ran her hand up his chest and said, "and you never break your promises do you"?, he rubbed her growing stomach and said, "no mam I do not", she grinned and said, "you look so sexy in that suit". He said, "thank you", she said, "but their is one problem", he said, "oh and what's that"?, she slid her hands up under her dress and shimmied out of her panties and said, "these pregnancy hormones are making me soooo" and before she could finish he picked her up bridal style and said, "say no more gorgeous, say no more" as he carried her toward the bedroom.

Meanwhile at the hospital the team walks into the room and Penelope smiles and whispers, "hey guys", Emily said, "hey yourself PG, how's Hank"?, she grinned and said, "so far so good but he's been a little restless". Reid said, "we came to sit with him so that the two of you can go out and get something to eat", Derek said, "we're fine".

Dave said, "son listen to me what do you think your momma is gonna say if she finds out that you're not eating"?, he held up his hands and said, "alright, alright I give". He looked at Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness, wanna go grab something to eat"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I guess I could eat" causing Derek to smile as he took her hand in his.

Before they headed toward the door Derek said, "please don't let Savannah anywhere near Hank", Reid said, "don't worry we won't", JJ said, "she's not getting anywhere close to my nephew and that's a promise". Emily nodded her head in agreement and said, "ditto, pregnant or not Savannah isn't getting anywhere new him".

Derek said, "if anything changes or he wakes up please call us and we'll come right back", Dave said, "don't worry we've got this, go, eat", Penelope smiled and said, "shall we hotstuff"?, he held out his arm and said, "we shall baby girl". Before they stepped out into the hall Derek said, "oh by the way Penelope proposed and I accepted".

Everybody looked toward the door and said, "YOU'RE WHATTTTTTT" causing Derek and Penelope to laugh as they headed out into the hall, Dave grinned and said, "well it's about time". Hotch said, "I was beginning to think that we were going to have to lock them in a closet", Emily said, "they've been in love for so long and I'm glad that they are finally together" causing the rest of the team of nod their heads in agreement.

As they stepped off the elevator Derek said, "sooooo when are you going to make an honest man of me baby girl"?, she giggled and said, "the sooner the better hotstuff, how about we start planning it for right after you get your divorce papers finalized"?, he kissed her lips and said, "orrrrrr we could start planning it now and then have a quickie wedding at city hall when it's final".

She smiled and said, "or we could do that" causing him to laugh as they started walking up the street toward the deli to grab them something to eat


	33. Chapter 33

Derek Or Luke-Ch 34

Savannah collapsed on the bed beside Adam and said, "that was amazing, you never cease to surprise me Adam", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "marry me". She said, "w w what"?, he said, "I'm serious, marry me". She said, "you want to marry me"?, he said, "of course I do, you are the woman I love and in a few weeks we're going to have a baby".

She sad, "I know but my divorce isn't final yet", he said, "well then when it is will you marry me"?, she grinned as he pulled open the drawer and pulled out a box and slid the ring onto her finger. Savannah said, "yes, yes I'll marry you", he pulled her down into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart she straddled his waist and sank down on him thus starting the celebration of their engagement.

At the deli Derek reached beside him and took Penelopes hand in his and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our son". He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers but they pulled apart when his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off his belt and started to panic when he saw "Hotch" flashing on his ID.

He quickly said, "what's wrong, is Hank alright"?, Hotch said, "he's fine, he's watching Reid do magic tricks", Derek said, "I saw your name on the ID and thought that something was wrong". Hotch said, "I wanted to let you know that I was able to call in a few favors and get an emergency court hearing in the morning".

Penelope said, "you're the man Charlie Brown", causing him to laugh, Derek said, "how did you, never mind I agree with baby girl you are the man Hotch". Hotch said, "I have a friend representing you in the hearing", he said, "so your friend does he or she know what's going on"?, he said, "she does and she loves these kinds of cases, she's all about protecting kids from abuse".

Derek said, "then she's definitely our girl", Penelope said, "I think that Hank deserves a treat after everything he's been through", Derek said, "chocolate ice cream with sprinkles"?, she winked at him and said, "chocolate ice cream with sprinkles it is". Derek then said, "what time is our hearing in the morning"?, Hotch said, "you're first on the docket at 9:00".

Penelope said, "I'll stay with Hank to make sure that nobody gets in to bother him", Hotch said, "JJ and Reid said that they would watch him in the morning, they'll bring Henry and they can watch cartoons and have a sleep in kinda morning". Penelope said, "and what will I be doin bossman"?, he said, "you'll be by your fiancees side showing him support".

She said, "ahhhhhhhh, now that I can do", he laughed and said, "well I'm going to let you finish your food but I just wanted to let you know", Derek said, "thanks man, I appreciated everything you've done". Hotch said, "you're very welcome, enjoy your food" Penelope said, "thanks bossmannnnnnnnn" causing Hotch to laugh as the call ended.

Derek looked over at his future bride and said, "hopefully tomorrow Savannah and her whatever he is will be out of our lives', she gently squeezed his hand and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied" causing her to grin. After they finished with their food they got Hank his chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and headed back to the hospital.


	34. Chapter 34

Derek Or Luke-Ch 34

The next morning Derek and Penelope were watching Hank eat his liquid breakfast when JJ, Reid and Henry walked into the room, Hank grinned and said, "Henwyyyyyyy". Reid laughed as he put the bag of toys and games down on the bedside table and said, "how's he doing this morning"?, Derek said, "he's getting back to normal pretty boy".

JJ handed them an overnight bag and said, "we thought you could use these", Penelope threw her arms around her friend and said, "thanks Jayje", she said, "anytime Garcie, anytime" as she watched her friend head into the bathroom to change. Derek sighed and said, "so anything new on the Savannah front"?, JJ said, "not that we've heard".

Reid said, "with everything she's done their is no way that she's gonna be able to keep her parental rights", Derek said, "I hope you're right kid, I hope you're right". He looked up to see Henry and Hank laughing and playing with their hand held games, Derek said, "thanks again for watching him for us".

JJ said, "not a problem, we love spending time with our nephew", Reid said, "and this way I can try my new magic routine", JJ rolled her eyes and said, "he's turning into a real houdini'. Dereks attention then went to the bathroom door, Penelope stepped out and said, "your turn hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "gorgeous as usual" before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later he walked out and headed over to join the others, he grabbed their coats and said, "are you ready sweetness"?, she grinned and said, "ready hotstuff". They both walked over and leaned down and kissed Hanks chubby little cheeks and Derek said, "mommy and daddy have to go out but aunt JJ, Uncle Reid and Henry are going to stay with you while we're gone".

Henry said, "it otay unca Dewek, we'll pway dames won't we Hank"?, Hank smiled and said, "yeppppp" as his attention once again went back to the game in his little hands, Derek said, "we'll be back as soon as we can". Reid said, "we'll be alright, just take care of Savananh and Adam", they both nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed out the door.

Savannah and Adam were sitting and talking with their attorney when Derek and Penelope walked into the room, Savannah said, "he doesn't know what he's done in trying to keep me away from my son". Adam said, "don't worry beautiful everything will be taken care of by the time we get ouf of here today", she smiled and said, "I want my son", Adam said, "and you will have him, one way or another".

Derek and Penelope were getting ready to head to their table to join their attorney when they looked and saw Emily, Hotch, Dave and Fran walking into the room, Emily said, "sorry we're late but traffic was a bear". Penelope said, "we're just glad that you're here", Fran said, "how's Hank'?, Penelope said, "he's doing great, when we left he was playing games with Henry on the bed".

Emily said, "when court is over we were going to take Jack to the hospital for a visit", Derek said, "Hank will love spending time with his cousins", Penelope said, "that he will hotstuff, that he will. Derek said, "we better join our attorney baby girl", she nodded her head in agreement and waved to her friends before they made their way to the front of the court room.

Before they could say anything else the baitliff stepped to the center of the room and said, "all rise, honorable Judge Olivia Queen presiding", they both took a deep breath as the judge got into her seat and sat down. She looked at everybody and said ,"you may be seated', as they sat down Savannah smirked at Derek and then her attention turned to her attorney as the hearing got ready to begin.


	35. Chapter 35

Derek Or Luke-Ch 35

The judge looked around the room and then down at her file before saying, "I understand we are here in reguards to revoking parental rights is that correct"?, Dereks attorney stood up and said, "Mia Cambell for the father mam and yes we are". On the other side of the room a man stood up and said ,"Tony Macey for the mother and we are fighting the removal of Savannahs parental rights".

Olivia said, "I take it that both sides are ready to continue"?, Mia and Tony both nodded their heads in agreement and said, "we are your honor", Olivia said, "alright Ms. Cambell call your first witness". She stood up and said, "I call the father Derek Morgan to the stand", Derek stood up and slowly and made his way toward the witness stand.

The baitliff stood in front of him and said, "please raise your right hand", Derek raised his hand and then baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are going to give is the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, Derek said, "I do". After he sat down he watched as Mia walked closer to him.

Mia said, "Derek tell us in your own words why you are here today", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I came home and heard Hank screaming in his room so I ran up the stairs and saw Savannah holding him hard by the arms". Savannah shifted in her seat as Derek said, "she was shaking my son and he never stopped screaming until I took him away from her".

Mia said, "did she give a reason why she did that"?, he said, "she said that she was always alone with him and she couldn't take it anymore", Tony stood up and said, "objection Mr. Morgan is stating things not in evidence". Mia said, "we have pictures and a doctors report on the bruises on Hanks arms your honor".

Olivia said, "overruled, please continue", Mia said, "we want these pictures put into evidence as exhibits 1 through 5 and the doctors report to be exhibit 6". Olivia said, "so noted", Mia then held up a picture and said, "can you tell us what we're seeing"?, Derek said, "these are the bruises on my sons shoulders and arms from the shaking his mother gave him".

Mia handed the picture to Tony and then to the judge so that they could see the treatment given to Hank during the assault, Mia then said, "what did the doctor say about the bruises"?, Derek said, "that this wasn't the first time that Hank had been brought in for this type of visit", Mia said, "not the first time"?, Derek said, "he had been there on several occasions for cuts and a sprained wrist".

Mia said, "did you have any idea about these trips to the ER"?, he said, "no, none", Penelope glanced over at the once smug face of Savannah that was now tear stained from realizing she had a problem. Mia said, "do you regret seeking immediate custody and a divorce from Savannah"?, he said, "no, not one bit, Savannah was my past and Penelope is my future and she will be the mother that Hank deserves, she loves him as if he was her own".

Everybody watched as Mia turned around and said, "no further questions", Olivia looked at Tony and said, "do you have any questions for this witness"?, Savannah shook her head no and he said, "no your honor". She then looked at Derek and said, "you may step down", as he got up and started walking around to his seat Olivia said, "call your next witness", Mia said, "we rest your honor".

She looked at Tony and said, "you can call your first witness", he stood up and grinned and said, "we call Penelope Garcia", Penelopes mouth flew open as she looked around the room. She then stood up and started making her way up toward the witness stand, when she got into the box the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", she raised her hand and took a deep breath.

He said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "I do", he then said, "you may be seated". She nervously sat down and watched as Tony grabbed his papers and started making his way toward her, she quickly glanced at Derek and smiled as Tony readied to speak.


	36. Chapter 36

Derek Or Luke-Ch 36

Tony looked down at Penelope and said, "Ms. Garcia can you please tell us about the relationship you have with Derek"?, she smiled and said, "we're friends and co-workers". He said, "just friends"?, she said, "he's my best friend", Tony said, "do you love him"?, she said, "of course I do, I've loved him since the day we met".

Derek sat watching and listening as Tony said, "how long have you and Derek been lovers'?, Mia jumped up and said, "objection, what does that have to do with anything your honor'?, Tony said, "it could prove that Derek cheated on her your honor I think it's very relevant". Olivia said, "over ruled for now, you can answer the question Ms. Garcia".

Penelope said, "we're not lovers, we've never slept together", Tony looked at her and said, "come on Penelope we're all adults here, are you trying to tell this court that you and Derek have never had sex"?, she said, "that's exactly what I'm saying". He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "you do know that it's a crime to lie while you're under oath don't you Penelope"?, she said, "yes, yes I do and what I just told you wasn't a lie".

Mia stood up and said, "objection he's badgering the witness, that question was asked and answered several times your honor", Olivia said, "I agree, move on Tony". He nodded his head and said, "yes mam", he thought for a minute and said, "tell me about Hank, how do you feel about him"?, she smiled and said, "I love him".

Tony said, "you love him"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", he said, "so how often have you seen him"?, Penelope said, "since Derek and Hank have moved back I've seen him almost everyday". Tony said, "what about before they moved back"?, she said, "I hadn't seen him in a while, I'm not sure exactly", he nodded his head and turned to look at Savannah.

He said, "if you have been in love with Derek since the day you met him why didn't you ever try to make things work before"?, she said, "the timing was never right". He said, "and now it is"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, when Dereks divorce is final we're going to be married and then the three of us are going to be a family".

Mia watched as Tony looked down at his files and then at her and said, "isn't it true that you were shot a few years back"?, Mia jumped up and said, "objection, what's that got to do with why we're here'?, Olivia said, "it doesn't, move on counselor", he said, "yes mam". He sighed and said, "I have no further questions for her at this time".

Olivia looked at her and said, "you may step down", she stood up and walked back to sit beside her future husband, when she sat down they intertwined fingers and he smiled at her and whispered, "you were amazing". She winked at him and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to sweetness" their attention then went to Tony.

Tony said, "I'd like to call Savannah to the stand", she pushed her chair back and stood up and woddled up to the witness stand, when she got into the booth the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", she raised her hand and he said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "I do", he said, "you may be seated".

After she sat down Tony said, "Savannah I need you to tell me in your own words why you think this court shouldn't take your parental rights away from you". She took a deep breath and moved around in her seat a little and said, "I love him, he's my son", he said, "do you knowingly hurt him"?, she said, "no, of course not", Mia stood up and said, "objection, it's already in evidence that she has your honor, their are pictures of the brusies and a doctors note about the other ER visits".

Olivia said, "I agree, it's already in evidence", she looked at Tony and said, "shame on you getting your client to perjure herself on the stand", Tony opened his mouth to speak and Olivia said, "I've heard enough I'm ready to give my decision". Tony walked over and stood by his client as the judge got ready to give her decision.


	37. Chapter 37

Derek Or Luke-Ch 37

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his soon to be bride as the judge said, "this is an open and shut case", Savannah smiled just knowing that the judge was going to rule in her favor. Olivia said, "that poor child, what he must have thought when his mommy the woman that was suppose to love him unconditionally, hurt him, no wonder he's scared of you".

Savannah opened her mouth and the judge said, "if I were you I'd just sit there and listen", Olivia then said, "not only am I stripping you of your parental rights but I'm issuing for it to start right now". Tony said, "but your honor", Olivia said, "no buts Tony, you knew better than to get your client to lie to me in my court room", he nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry mam".

She held up her hand and said, "sorry isn't going to cut it, you're going to have to pay for this, both of you are", Tony and Savannah listened as the judge said, "I find you both in contempt of court and sentence you both to spend the weekend in jail". Savannah said, "but I'm pregnant", the judge said, "yes, yes you are and I fell so sorry for that child you're carrying".

Derek grinned as the judge said, "baitliff please escort these two out of my court room", he said, "yes your honor", everybody then watched as the officers led both Tony and Savannah from the room. Adam turned around and walked out of the room leaving the family celebrating their win, as he walked through the door he grinned and said, "you won't be celebrating for long".

Savannah was waiting on her turn to be escorted to her cell, just when she was next a fight broke out causing the guards to leave her alone, she glanced around and saw that their was nobody stopping her so she quickly made her way out through a side door. Adam was getting ready to pull out when he saw Savannah sprinting toward him, he pulled up to her and she jumped in the car and they raced from the parking lot.

He said, "how did you get out"?, she said, "a fight broke out and the guards went to the fight leaving little ole me aloneeeeeee so I ran", he laughed and said, "that's my girl, that's my girl" as they headed toward the hospital. Savannah looked around and said, "now what are we going to go"?, Adam said, "we're going to go and get your son, that's where we're going", a huge smile then graced her face.

Derek smiled and said, "are you ready to get out of here and go see our son"?, she sighed and said, "definitely, let's get out of here" causing everybody to grin and nod their heads in agreement as they headed toward the back of the room. When they stepped out into the hall Penelope said, "excuse me I need to go to the little girls room", Emily said, "hang on PG I'll go with ya".

As the two friends walked toward the ladies room Emily said, "you are practically glowing", Penelope said, "everything is finally coming together for us Em, me and Derek are together and Savannah is out of our hair and soon, very very soon me, him and Hank are going to be a family". Emily said, "I'm so happy for the three of you and your happiness has been a long time coming", she nodded her head and said, "it definitely has" as they stepped into the bathroom.

Derek, Hotch, and Dave were standing out in the hall talking when Hotchs cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "Hotchner" and everybody could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. Hotch said, "how did that happen"?, then a few seconds later he said, "do they have any idea where she is"?, Derek felt his heart racing, he just knew that somehow Savannah had escaped.

When Hotch got off the phone Derek said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, Emily and Penelope stepped out of the bathroom and over toward them and Emily said, "ohhhh I know that face, what happened"? Hotch said, "Savannah escaped". Derek said, "what, how"?, Hotch said, "their was a fight in the back and the guards attention was away from her for less than a minute and she slipped out".

Penelope looked at Derek when he said, "call JJ and Reid and let them know what's going on", Emily grabbed her cell out of her purse and started dialing JJs number as they ran out of the courthouse.


	38. Chapter 38

Derek Or Luke-Ch 38

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever but it only took a few minutes, as the SUV stopped Derek and Penelope jumped out and headed toward the elevators with the rest of the team right on their heels. As the doors closed Dave said, "don't worry JJ and Reids got this, everything's fine", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement.

They were going over their plan again when the elevator suddenly came to a stop, Derek said, "what's going on"?, Emily said, "I think somebody cut the power to the building". Penelope said, "isn't the power to the elevators separate though"?, Hotch said, "I think so" as he hit the red button on the wall to alert people that they were stuck in the elevator.

Meanwhile outside Hanks room Adam said, "are you ready"?, she said, "I'm ready, let's get in, get him and get out before Derek and his baby girl get here to stop us". Adam pushed the door open and they could see a small body laying on the bed, Savannah smiled as they inched closer to the bed, she could almost feel herself getting hold of Hank.

When they got to the bedside Savannah pulled the covers back and both her and Adam said, "what the" when they saw a child CPR mannequin laying in the spot that Hank should be. The lights came on and when they turned around they saw JJ and Reid standing there with their guns drawn and pointed right at them.

Adam said, "whoaaaaaa what's going on"?, JJ said, "Emily called us to let us know that you had escaped and we knew that you would come here after Hank so we took steps to make sure that you would get us and not him". Savannah said, "where's my son, is he alright"?, Reid said, "Hank isn't your son anymore, you lost the rights to him in court, remember"?, Savannah said, "I made a mistake, I didn't mean to hurt him, I love him".

Reid said, "real love doesn't involve pain Savannah and I feel really sorry for that little baby growing inside of you", she put her hands protectively on her stomach and said, "I WOULD NEVER HURT MY CHILD". JJ shook her head and said, "have you forgotten about Hank, he was your child and you hurt him, you hurt him over and over".

She put her hands up and covered her ears and said, "I'm not listening to you, I'm not listening to you", Adam said, "leave her alone, have you and your precious team done enough to her". Reid laughed and said, "she brought all of this on herself, she started this the second she hurt Hank, Derek did what he had to do to protect his son".

Savannah said, "where is my son'?, JJ said, "he's safe in another room with our son, he's somewhere that you can't find or hurt him", Adam opened his mouth to speak and the power came back on. Reid said, "we knew that you would come here and do anything you could to try to take Hank that's why we took steps to get him moved to another room".

Adam intertwined fingers with Savannah and said, "let's go Savannah", when they started to go JJ and Reid said, "you're not going anywhere, security will be here along with the police to escort you back to jail where you belong". A few minutes later when the team came running into the room they got there in time to see the cuffs being slapped on the wrists of Adam and Savannah.

As they were led from the room Savannah said, "I hope that you're happy Derek, I'm going to jail, are you happy now"?, he wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "this is the happiest I've been in years". Adam said, "you're a realllllll man aren't you Morgan"?, Derek grinned and said, "yep, sure am and might I say that I hope you enjoy your time in prison Adam" as the two were led out of the room leaving the team alone.

Derek said, "Hank, where's Hank"?, Reid said, "don't worry he's fine, we got him moved next door", Derek smiled as he took his fiancée by the hand and said, "let's go see our son". She sighed happily and said, "lead the way hotstuff, lead the way", when they walked into the room next door Hank looked up and smiled and said, "mommyyyyyyyyy, daddyyyyyyyy".

The walked over to the bed and leaned down and gently wrapped their arms around the little boy, Derek closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that his son was safe.


	39. Chapter 39

Derek Or Luke-Ch 39

The next few months passed by fast as Penelope and Derek were adjusting to living together, Hank had recovered and was back to his old playful self, which thrilled Derek and Penelope. The wedding was only a few hours away and a very nervous Penelope sighed happily and blew out a deep breath as she paced back and forth across the bridal room at the church.

Savannah and Adam were sentenced to 15 years in prison for their attempt to kidnap Hank at the hospital, Savannah gave birth to a beautiful little girl that she named Stephanie after her sister. With both of Stephanies parents in prison Savannahs parents took her in and made sure that she had a loving home.

Derek smiled as he looked down at his watch and saw the time was getting closer and closer for him to marry the woman that has always owned his heart. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal the smiling faces of Luke and Samantha.

Luke and Samantha started dating a couple of days after they met and had since then become almost imseperable when he was in town, Samantha had quickly become a permanent fixture in his life. Samantha grinned as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "congratulations Derek, you and Penelope are going to have a wonderful life together".

He smiled and said, "thanks Samantha and thank you both for coming", Luke shook hands with Derek and said, "so how nervous are you"?, Derek laughed and said, "I almost forgot my shoes, twice". Luke grinned and said, "that's pretty nervous", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeahhhh it sure is man, it sure is".

Samantha said, "where's Hank"?, Derek said, "he's with momma right now, he's the ring bearer and he's so excited", Luke said, "have you heard anything else from Savannah"?, he shook his head and said, "no, nothing since Stephanie was born". Luke said, "so what does Hank think about Penelope being his mommy"?, Derek said, "he's so happy, he loves her as much as she loves him".

Luke said, "I hope you know that I wish you nothing but joy, love and happiness", he nodded his head and said, "I know and thanks", he smiled and said, "any time Derek, any time".Samantha said, "I'm going to go check on Penelope", Derek said, "can you tell her I love her and I'm counting the minutes until we get married"?, she said, "awwwww, I sure will", she then kissed Luke and said, "love you", he said, "love you to" before she turned around and headed out of the room.

As she headed up the hall she ran into Hotch and Reid who was heading to the grooms room, she said, "I'm on my way to check on the bride", Reid said, "how was Derek"?, she said, "trying not to be nervous but you can see it allllllll over him". Hotch said, "I was so nervous the day I married Emily that I forgot my vows", causing them to laugh.

Reid said, "we won't hold you up, we'll see you out front", she smiled and said, "see you out front" and then continued the rest of the way up the hall toward the bridal room. Penelope was smiling and talking to JJ, Em, Sarah and Desiree when she heard a knock at the door, JJ walked over and opened the door and said, "come in Samantha, come in".

Samantha said, "ohhhh Penelope you're breathtaking", she twirled around and said, "do you think Derek is going to like it"?, she said, "ohhh honey he isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight, trust me". Emily said, "I still don't understand why you wanted to wait till your wedding night to sleep with Derek".

Penelope said, "I wanted everything to be perfect and what other way would be perfect than if we waited till we were married to sleep together for the first time". Samantha said, "so where are you going on your honeymoon"?, she said, "we decided to stay in town and be close to Hank so we're gonna be staying at the honeymoon suite at the Rosemont".

Samantha said, "ohhhh that's niceeeee", Emily said, "it sure is, me and Aaron stayed there one weekend and let's just say that a couple of months later I found out I was pregnant with Jack". Fran said, "let's just hope that their honeymoon jumpstarts my grandchildren because" and Desiree and Sarah said, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER" causing everybody in the room to laugh.

They were still laughing when Dave knocked on the door and said, "can I come in"?, Fran looked down at her watch and said, "ohhhh it's time honey, it's time". Emily opened the door and said, "come on in Dave", he opened the door and said, "ohhhh kitten you are gorgeous", she said, "thank you my Italian stallion", he winked at her and said, "are you ready to become a married woman"?, she smiled and said, "more than ready, more than ready".

Everybody hugged Penelope before making their way out the door, Penelope said, "where's Hank"?, Dave said, "he's right here in the hall with Henry, he's so excited about being the ring bearer". Penelope said, "Hank and Derek mean the world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with them".

Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as they headed out into the hall to join the others.


	40. Chapter 40

Derek Or Luke-Ch 40

As the music started Derek watched as first Emily and then JJ made their way up to the front of the church, they both looks stunning in their dresses but his mind kept racing about seeing Penelope in her dress. Derek was all smiles as he watched Hank walking slowly up the aisle carrying the rings on a satin pillow.

He looked so cute in his little tux, Fran snapped picture after picture of him as he soon joined his father and uncles in the front of the church. Dave looked at Penelope and said, "are you sure about this"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm more than sure Dave, Derek is the man I've dreamed of being with since the day I met him and today my wish if finally coming true".

He raised her veil and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you kitten", she winked and said, "I love you to papa bear", it was only a matter of a few seconds before they started making their way up the aisle. When Derek first saw her he couldn't believe his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The way her dress hugged every curve perfectly was making him painfully aroused and very quickly, he smiled at her and his heart raced faster and faster as she smiled back. Soon Dave was putting Penelopes hand in Dereks and walking over and joining Fran so the ceremony could start.

The minister looked around the room and said, "we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony". Derek gently squeezed her hand and mouthed the words, "I love you", which she quickly repeated.

After a short prayer the minister asked for the rings, Hank stepped forward and let him get the rings off of the pillow, he then stepped back in front of Reid as the ceremony continued. Derek looked at the minister as he said, "take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and repeat after me".

Derek nervously slid the ring on her finger and listened as the minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife", Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife". The minister then said, "forsaking all others I vow to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us".

Derek said, "forsaking all others I vow to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us", Penelope felt her heart racing as the minister said, "Penelope take this ring and slid it on Dereks finger and repeat after me". Penelope took the wedding ring in her hand and slid it on Dereks finger.

After a few seconds the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband", she happily said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband". The minister then said, "forsaking all others I vow to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us".

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "forsaking all others I vow to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us", Hank interrupted the ceremony by tugging on Dereks pants. He leaned down and said, "what's wrong buddy"?, he said, "her momma now'?, he winked and said, "not yet", Hank nodded his head and stepped back in front of Reid.

The minister grinned and said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why this couple can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He then leaned in and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", he nervously raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" before leaning in and claiming his lips with hers.

when they pulled apart this time Derek picked up Hank and said, "now Penelopes your momma", Hank threw his little arms around her neck and squealed, "I LUBS YOU MOMMAAAAA" causing the room to be filled with the sound of hands clapping and awwws as the new family made their way toward the reception hall.


	41. Chapter 41

Derek Or Luke-Ch 41

When the happy trio walked into the reception hall Reid took Hank as the DJ said, "ladies and gentlemen it's time for our newlyweds first dance as husband and wife". Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride and said, "are you ready Mrs. Morgan"?, she laughed and said, "more than ready hotstuff, more than ready" as he led her to the center of the huge room.

As the music started she grinned and said, "I love this song", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "me to sweetness" as they swayed across the floor to the words of At Last". He held her close and closed his eyes just enjoying the feel of his body against hers, he had dreamed of this day for many many years and it was finally here.

After the dance ended Derek danced with his mom and Penelope with Dave, the room was filled with the sound of hands clapping, everybody was laughing and having a wonderful time. A little later Hank was sitting at the table playing with Henry and Jack and Penelope said, "buddy, would you like to dance with mommy"?, he looked up and nodded his head yes as he jumped into her arms.

Everybody was snapping picture after picture of the mother son dance, Derek stood smiling as he watched the loving connection that his baby girl and their son shared. JJ said, "she's a great mom isn't she'?, Derek glanced down at his friend and said, "she sure is and he loves her as much as she loves him" causing the friends to both nod their heads in agreement as they continued to watch the rest of the dance.

As the evening continued the family laughed, ate, danced and talked, during the last dance Derek wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her lips passionately. When they pulled apart he said, "woman I need to be alone with you like now", she laughed and said, "I do believe that can be arranged hotstuff" as they intertwined their fingers and walked off of the floor to say goodnight to their family.

After hugging everybody Derek picked up Hank and carried him outside with them, before they got to the car he said, "mommy and daddy love you sooooooooo much and I promise that we will call you several times this weekend". He looked up at his daddy and said, "me can't go wif you"?, Derek said, "awww honey not this time, you're going to stay with aunt JJ and uncle Reid so that means that you will get to play with" and before he could say anything else an excited Hank said, "Henwyyyyyy".

Derek said, "that's right Henry", Penelope hugged her son and said, "mommy loves you", he hugged her tight and said, "me lubs you to mommyyyyyyy" causing tears of joy to stream down her cheeks. When they got to the car JJ took Hank and said, "don't worry buddy we'll have fun this weekend, won't we uncle Reid"?, Reid said, "of course we will, we'll play, watch movies and we'll do magic tricks" causing Henry, Jack and Hank to squeal and clap their hands.

The driver opened the door and Derek and Penelope slid into the back seat, as the car pulled away from the curb the newlyweds waved goodbye to their family. When the car got out of sight Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome, more and more everyday" before she claimed his lips with hers again.


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter contains sexual content

Derek Or Luke-Ch 42

The newlyweds quickly made their way from the reception desk to their room, once they were on the elevator he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. Hands were roaming all over each others bodies, exploring unexplored areas, he rested his hands under her butt pulling her as close as humanly possible.

They reluctantly pulled apart when the elevator binged and the doors opened, as they walked down the hall toward their room all Derek could think of was finally making love to the most beautiful woman in the world, his baby girl, his goddess, his God given solace and as of a couple of hours ago his wife and the mother of his son.

Derek put the key card into the door and pushed it open, he then picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise, she said, "what are you doing hotstuff, you're going to hurt yourself I'm to". He swatted her butt and said, "if you even think about saying that you're to big I'm gonna spank that lilly white butt of yours until it's pink baby girl".

She giggled as he carried her inside before kicking the door shut with his foot, he carried her over to their bed, he gently placed her on the floor and caressed her cheek and said, "I love you so so much". She closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch and said, "and I love you Derek, more and more with each passing second".

He reached around her and unzipped her dress and as it slid down over her perfect body he felt an immediate quicken to his heart, she wasn't wearing a bra and the second the dress slid down over her prefect breasts he cupped them and said, "perfect, simply perfect". Penelope said, "we have a problem hotstuff", he frowned and said, "what problem beautiful'?, she said, "you're wearing to many clothes", he grinned and said, "I can take care of that" and she watched as he quickly shed his clothes.

As he got ready to slid his boxers down she said, "I've been waiting years for this, please allow me", he grinned and said, "be my guest Mrs. Morgan, be my guest". She slid his boxers down and when his erection sprang free she said, "you're the one that's perfect here handsome, every single inch of this chocolate body is perfection" as she laid back on the bed pulling him with her.

Derek wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, as he lined himself up at her entrance he said, "I love you, now and forever you're it for me baby girl, you are the one and only owner of my heart". She pulled him down into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "you Derek Morgan are my best friend, my sugar shack, my chocolate Adonis and I will love you until the day I die, you are it for me to handsome, forever" and seconds later he growled as he started sliding inch by glorious inch inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist urging him on, as he slid slowly in and out of her he felt for the first time in his life what it was like to make love to a woman and not any woman but his baby girl. They moved as one kissing, licking and touching every available inch of each others bodies as they worked to build each other up for an explosive release.

Derek hissed in pleasure against her lips as she raked her nails up and down his back, he had dreamed of making love to her and finally after years of wondering what it was like he was now experiencing it and the feeling was nothing short of perfection. Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were coursing through her body.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice and a few hard deep thrusts later Penelope moaned his name as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. A few seconds later Derek joined her in bliss as the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had ravaged his body.

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you baby girl", before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled over onto her side and threw her arm across his body and said, "I love you to Derek". He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm so glad we waited, that was, that was" and she smiled up at him and said, "absolute perfection handsome" causing him to smile as he kissed her lips gently.

They laid there just holding each other for a few minutes before she said, "make love to me Derek", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "your wish is my command goddess". He then quickly climbed between her legs and slid inside her starting round 2 of many that night as they celebrated their marriage and their love.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	43. Chapter 43

Derek Or Luke-Ch 43

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek and Penelope were hosting the annual Christmas get together and the house was filled with family, Derek and Penelope were now the parents of 3 beautiful babies. The twins Amber and Ashley came on their first anniversary, they were welcome gifts to a new family and when the twins were 3 Penelope gave birth to a son who they named James Derek Morgan aka Jamie.

JJ and Spencer had welcomed a son named Michael who was now 4 and a surprise 3 months ago, a little girl named Olivia, she was the spitting image of Spencer with blond hair. Reid grinned as he watched her running around the living room chasing Amber and Ashley, as he looked around the room he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past few years.

Hotch and Emilys family grew 3 years ago when they welcomed a son named Ethan into their little family, Jack of course who was now 10 was the doting big brother. Hotch couldn't help but smile as he watched the brothers playing in the sandbox with Henry and Michael, Emily looked up and winked at her husband and blew him a kiss before taking another sip of her lemonade.

Luke and Samantha were married about 9 months after Derek and Penelope and 9 months to the day later little Jacob Riley was born and was the light of his fathers world. Samantha was currently 6 months pregnant with twin daughters Paige and Paisley who couldn't wait to be able to spoil her daughters both rotten.

Dave smiled as he watched Desiree and Sarah sitting around snuggling with their new husbands, he had a feeling that soon more grandbabies would be coming into their little clan. Fran walked over and said, "what's on that mind of yours David Rossi"?, he sighed and said, "I was just thinking about how lucky we are Bella, that's all".

She nodded her head and said, "that we are my handsome husband, that we are", they looked up in time to see Hank handing one of his sisters a toy that she had dropped. Dave said, "he's so good with them", she said, "he reminds me a lot of his father in that way, he would do everything he could to help with his sisters.

Hank was so happy to be a big brother, he loved to help his mommy help with the babies and she was sure to give him all the praise for helping her, Derek was all smiles as he watched his now 8 year old son helping his 4 year old twin sisters and his 1 year old brother. Derek looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he grinned when he saw Dave standing there.

Dave said, "we're two of the luckiest men in the world aren't we son"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "that we are Dave, that we are", he then looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope standing over looking up at the pictures and certificates that were hanging on the wall. He said, "excuse me Dave", Dave said, "of course" and then watched as Derek walked over toward his wife.

Penelope grinned when she felt two arms wrapping around her, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "whatcha looking at sweetness"?, she said, "this little certificate right here" as she pointed at the adoption decree that allowed her to legally adopt Hank. Derek said, "I don't know who was more excited that day, you or Hank, he finally got the one thing he'd always wanted, a mommy that loves him".

They both turned around and watched the hustle and bustle going on and sighed happily as Penelope said, "it doesn't get any better than this does it handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "no it doesn't baby girl, no it doesn't". A few minutes later they were pulled back over to join the others when Desirees husband Steven said, "come on guys it's time for the family photo".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "shall we princess"?, she giggled and said, "we shall my prince", Steven said, "everybody ready"?, the room was filled with "yessssssss". He laughed and quickly ran over to join his wife and Desiree said, "everybody say cheeseeeeeeee", right before the camera clicked everybody said, "cheeseeeeeeeeee" thus adding another perfect family moment for an amazing family.

THE END


End file.
